Mi Gran Aventura
by Luna Nueva 1499
Summary: ¡¿Qué diablos hago aquí! ¡¿Porque estoy en Equestria! ¡¿Es algún tipo de broma! Y encima, ¡P-Puedo hacer magia! ¡Quiero volver a casa!
1. Chapter 1

La vida es un asco. O al menos así la denominaba yo, un humano 100% brony, 50% gamer y 25% otaku, yo mismo me puse esos títulos por tres sencillas razones:1)Me gusta MLP:FIM hasta la muerte. 2)Me gustaban los videojuegos, pero no al nivel de un gamer completo. 3)Solo me gustaban unos pocos animes. Mi vida era muy simple: (De lunes a viernes) Despertarme, ir al instituto, volver a casa, hacer la tarea, cenar e irme a dormir. (Fines de semana y vacaciones) Despertarme, usar el ordenador e irme a dormir. Puede que no la vean como una vida de película de acción. ¿Y saben que? Tienen mucha razón. Yo detestaba el mundo tal como lo conocía. Desde que me hice brony la serie me abrió los ojos. Detestaba caminar, detestaba usar mis manos, detestaba comer carne, por lo que me hice vegetariano. Y todo por una sencilla razón: Yo deseaba ser un pony y estar en Equestria. Yo creía en la vida en otras dimensiones y creía firmemente que Equestria existía. Pero con el tiempo me resigné. Nunca iba a irme a Equestria, jamás iba a alejarme de mis preocupaciones y llevar una vida feliz. ¿Acaso era tanto pedir? Yo nunca, al menos no intencionadamente, hice daño a nadie. Yo, por lo menos, creía que merecía irme de este mundo para ir a "la tierra prometida", como la llamábamos los bronies. Pero para mí era una creencia inútil. Nunca iba a lograr irme a lo que yo consideraba "mi hogar"...O eso creía. Me llamo Miguel (apodado Mikel) y esta es mi historia.

(Jueves 24 de junio de 2015, 16:30 de la tarde)

Yo acababa de salir del instituto con mi amigo Juan, que por cierto también era brony, y que me estaba acompañando a casa. No nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos venía siguiendo desde lejos, viéndonos con una sonrisa amable, cariñosa y sincera.

?:Al fin os he encontrado.

Cuando estábamos llegando a mi casa, fue entonces cuando notamos algo raro a nuestras espaldas, pero no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar antes de que ese alguien nos golpease en la cabeza con algo muy duro que no alcance a ver antes de desmayarme, al igual que Juan.

(Mi subconsciente)

Estaba en un vacío de poca luz, todo lo que veía era la nada a mi alrededor. Pero de pronto...había algo más. Más exactamente 9 seres. Aparecieron de la nada y se pusieron en fila delante de mí. Estaban como dentro de pequeñas jaulas. El primero era una bola de fuego con un ojo rojo rubí. El segundo era una pequeña nube de tormenta con un ojo amarillo. El tercero era una bola hecha de hielo con un ojo azul. El cuarto era una especie de hoja verde con un ojo igualmente verde. El quinto era como una pluma con un ojo gris. El sexto era una esfera de energía morada con un ojo lavanda. El séptimo era un mini-muro de ladrillos con un ojo marrón. El octavo era una especie de imán con un ojo negro y el noveno era un espejo con un ojo blanco. Todos me miraban con sus únicos ojos desde dentro de sus jaulas. De pronto, y esto si que no me lo esperaba, el primero empezó a hablar.

?1:Saludos Amo Mikel. ¿Cómo es que tardasteis tanto en aparecer?-habló la bola de fuego. No tenía boca, parecía que resonaba como un instrumento musical. Su voz era animada y juvenil.

Mikel: ¿D-De que hablas? ¿Quiénes sois todos vosotros?-pregunté yo bastante asustado.

?1: Somos las manifestaciones de vuestros poderes Amo. Yo soy Piro y soy la manifestación de la rama del fuego de vuestra magia.

Mikel: No entiendo. ¿Desde cuando tengo yo poderes? Es decir, siempre los he querido, pero ahora que lo escucho es un poco raro.-dije yo bastante extrañado.

?3: Me presentaré. Soy Glaciem y soy la manifestación de vuestra magia de hielo. Os explicaré lo que pasa. La magia tiene nueve ramas: La primera es la del fuego, la segunda es la del trueno, la tercera es la del hielo, seguida de la curación, luego está la del aire, seguidamente tenemos a la de la gravedad, la de la detención, la del magnetismo y la de las ilusiones. Nosotros somos las manifestaciones de vuestra magia, ya que es un poco inestable.-habló esta vez la bola de hielo con voz calmada y tranquila.

Mikel: ¡¿Tengo magia?! ¿Y que quieres decir con que es inestable?

?8: Soy Magnet, la manifestación de vuestra magia de magnetismo, y os explicaré eso. Tanto vos como vuestro amigo tienen mucha magia en su interior y la de vuestro amigo es muy estable, pero la vuestra es un poco inestable, que quiere decir que tiende a aumentar cuando os enfadáis mucho y a bajar a su nivel normal cuando os calmáis.-dijo el imán de ojo negro con voz profunda y poderosa.

?6: Yo soy Gravity, la manifestación de vuestra magia de gravedad. Encantada de conoceros Amo Mikel.-dijo la bola de energía morada con voz femenina y de adolescente-Yo, con todo el gusto, os instruiré en mi campo mágico.

Mikel: ¿Instruir?-pregunté con curiosidad, ya que mi temor se había ido por completo.

?4:Así es Amo. Estamos todos encargados de instruiros en el arte de la magia para que podáis controlarlo mucho mejor. Yo soy Cure y os enseñaré la rama de curación.-habló la hoja con voz de anciana y un poco temblorosa.

Mikel: ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará eso?-pregunté yo con un poco de nervios.

?5: No os preocupéis por el tiempo Amo. El tiempo en vuestra mente pasa mucho más rápido que en el mundo terrenal. Por ejemplo: El tiempo justo, si no hay contratiempo, de aprender todos los secretos de la magia será de 2 meses en vuestro mundo mental y de 2 días en el mundo terrenal. Soy Ventus y os enseñaré el arte de la magia del viento.-dijo la pluma con voz masculina y madura.

?2: Encantado de conoceros al fin Amo Mikel. Yo soy Storm y me especializo en magia del trueno, esa es la rama de la magia que os enseñaré.-dijo la nube de tormenta con voz fuerte y muy cambiante de tono a lo largo de la oración.

?7: Yo soy Strong y enseño la magia de detención. Os muestro mis respetos Amo Mikel.-dijo brevemente el mini-muro de ladrillos.

Mikel: Una cosa más. ¿Por qué me llamáis "Amo Mikel" si yo no soy amo de nada ni de nadie?-pregunté yo un poco avergonzado de que me mostrasen tanta devoción.

?9: Vos nos dejasteis instalarnos en vuestra mente y nos disteis una forma corpórea. Estamos muy agradecidos por eso Amo Mikel, y esa es la razón por la que os llamamos así. Yo soy Crystal y enseño la magia de las ilusiones.-habló el último de los seres, el cual era el espejo, con voz de niña dulce y melodiosa, pero a la vez con un toque de seriedad.

Mikel: Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que no opongo nada a que me llaméis así.-admití al fin aunque todavía un poco abochornado.

Gravity: ¿Os parece si empezamos con vuestro entrenamiento de magia Amo Mikel? Cuanto menos esperemos, antes acabaremos.-habló Gravity. Yo asentí con ganas puesto que me parecía muy bien aprender magia.

Piro: De acuerdo Amo Mikel. Yo seré el primero de vuestros maestros de magia.-señaló Piro.

Mikel: De acuerdo. Cuando quieras.-aprobé.

Piro: Muy bien. Lo primero que tenéis que saber sobre la magia es como hacer que suceda. Simplemente, como ya habéis despertado vuestros instintos mágicos, solo tenéis que hacer fuerza con una parte del cuerpo (recomendadas las manos) para que vuestra aura mágica llegué a esta.

(2 meses en horario del mundo mental después)

Por fin había terminado de dominar la magia. No fue cosa fácil, os lo aseguro. Primero tuve que aprender a usar los 9 tipos de magia de la manera adecuada (para el fuego pensar en algo caliente, para el trueno pensar en una tormenta de rayos, para el hielo pensar en algo frio, para la curación pensar en algo que me hiciera sentir realmente bien, para el aire pensar en un tornado, para la gravedad pensar en una esfera de energía morada como Gravity, para la detención pensar en un muro o cualquier cosa sólida, cuanto más sólida mejor, para el magnetismo pensar en un imán y para las ilusiones pensar en lo que quiera hacer aparecer en forma de ilusión), pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Tuve que aprender a mezclar los tipos de magia para obtener distintos hechizos que realizar (por ejemplo: para hacer aparecer un objeto o cualquier cosa, solo mezclar la magia de ilusiones con la de detención) y en serio había muchos. Puede que solo hayan pasado dos días en el mundo terrenal, pero a mí se me ha hecho eterno, pero al fin ha llegado el día, el día de la lección final.

Piro: Este es el último hechizo que habréis de aprender Amo Mikel: "La Invocación Interior"

Mikel: De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunté con confianza.

Crystal: El hechizo trata de llamar a uno de nosotros para que le brinde temporalmente hasta la última gota de nuestro poder mágico.

Glaciem: Solo tenéis que juntar las manos, cargar energía mágica y decir estas palabras: Eres mi Compañero de la Mente sobre el Cuerpo...Y decir el nombre de uno de nosotros.-indicó Glaciem.

Gravity: Pero mejor que no lo practiquéis ahora Amo Mikel. Ese hechizo es muy potente y solo se debe utilizar en el momento apropiado.-avisó Gravity.

Ventus: Preparaos Amo Mikel. Creo que despertareis de un momento a otro.

Mikel: Gracias Ventus. Me será muy útil la magia en el mundo humano.-agradecí yo.

Storm: Ese es el problema Amo. La magia de la electricidad, como bien sabéis, puede usarse para sentir la presencia de otros de forma inconsciente y, como especialista en esa magia, no siento que estéis en vuestro hogar.-reveló Storm.

Mikel: Y entonces, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté yo extrañado.

Storm: No lo sé Amo Mikel. Pero siento miles y miles de presencias mágicas, las siento a montones.

Mikel: ¿Y donde puede haber tantas presencias mágicas?-pregunté asombrado.

Strong: Solo se me ocurre un lugar Amo Mikel, y creo que vos sabéis cual es.

Mikel: ¡¿EQUE...?!

Pero no llegué a terminar. El vacío empezó a distorsionarse, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en el lugar más cool, genial, alucinante y muchas cosas más que vi en mi vida.

FIN CAP 1


	2. Chapter 2

?1:¿Se encontrarán bien?

?2:No lo sé. Llevan tres días aquí ya.

?3:En tal caso son muy fuertes. Para resistir unas heridas así tienen que tener unos músculos de acero.

?1:No lo creo, por su aspecto parecen más indefensos de lo que creía que eran al verlos por primera vez.

?4:Shhh. Ese se está despertando.

Eso es lo que oía mientras me despertaba. Me encontraba, al parecer, en una cama bastante blanda y cómoda. Abrí mis párpados lentamente. Vi una habitación blanca, al parecer de un hospital, así que debía de estar en una camilla, y cuatro figuras borrosas frente a mí, pero eran de colores diversos: Una morada, otra blanca, otra naranja y otra azul.

Figura morada: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mikel: Creo que sí.-respondí casi en un susurro.

Figura blanca: Menos mal, nos tenías muy preocupadas querido, por poco te devoran unas mantícoras.

Figura azul: Menos mal que estaba yo para alejarlas de tí.-se vanaglorió la figura azul.

Figura naranja: Bueno, no es momento de pensar eso ahora, lo importante es que el médico dijo que cuando se despertasen les darían de alta al no tener ninguna herida grave. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

Mikel: Sí, gracias Applejack...¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Había recuperado la visión por completo, pero delante de mí creí ver a...¡¿Applejack, la pony terrestre de mi serie favorita?! Salté de la cama gritando y, por supuesto, me di un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Applejack: Oye oye, estate tranquilo, no sé como sabes mi nombre pero no pienso hacerte daño.

Yo la miraba incrédulo. Para ser Applejack, era bastante grande, deduje que yo era del tamaño de un potrillo bastante pequeño. Miré a las otras yeguas, que por supuesto no eran otras que Twilight Sparkle, Rarity y Rainbow Dash. Intenté levantarme, pero de inmediato me volví a caer y, no sabía porque, las yeguas me miraban un poco raro. Miré mis pies para saber porque no podía levantarme y vi...cuatro cascos de color blanco.

Mikel: ¡¿Donde hay un espejo?!-pregunté casi gritando de miedo, sin darme cuenta de que mi voz sonaba mucho más aguda de lo normal. Twilight señaló al baño, entré corriendo en dicho baño, cerré con pestillo la puerta y me miré en el espejo. No podía creer lo que ví. Yo me había convertido en...Sweet Soft.

(Fundido en negro)

(Se vuelve a encender la cámara)

Toqué la superficie del espejo con uno de mis nuevos cascos. Me había convertido en Sweet Soft, el potro alicornio de una de las historias que yo mismo había publicado en Internet.

(Nota Autor: Si quieren saber quien es Sweet Soft, lean la Lunapedia o La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft).

No me lo podía creer. Mi idea, cuando estaba en el vacío, era llegar a Equestria como un humano y, en el peor de los casos, como White Demon, otro de mis OCs, pero no como Sweet Soft.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿P-Pero...qué me ha pasado?

?: _No tenemos ni idea Amo Mikel._

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¡¿Piro?! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

Piro: _Estoy dentro de vuestra mente Amo Mikel, como todos los demás._

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Ahora que lo recuerdo, Crystal me dijo que vosotros me llamabais "Amo" porque estabais dentro de mi mente. ¿Seguís estando ahí?

Gravity: _Así es Amo Mikel._ -respondió esta vez Gravity con su voz de adolescente.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Pero porque soy precisamente Sweet Soft y no otro de mis OCs?

Glaciem: _Todos lo ignoramos Amo Mikel, pero me permitiré daros un consejo: Pensad cuando habléis con nosotros, de otra forma os tomarán por loco, a menos que lo expliquéis a alguien, pero, con toda seguridad, ese alguien también os tomará por loco._

La voz de Rainbow Dash desde fuera del baño: Oye chaval, ¿Estás bien? Llevas ya un rato hablando solo y nos empiezas a preocupar.

Me asusté cuando oí a Rainbow Dash. Había olvidado que cuatro de las Mane-6 estaban detrás de la puerta.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¡Un momento! ¡Enseguida salgo! _Muy bien, repasemos la situación. Soy un potro alicornio que da la casualidad de que es uno de mi OCs, pero Mind no existe, Discordia no es mi abuelo, y para finalizar, no tengo un hermano gem..._

Storm: _Permitidme interrumpiros Amo Mikel, ¿Habéis mirado en la camilla al lado de la vuestra?_

Mikel/Sweet Soft: _No, ¿Por qué?_

Strong: _Porque nosotros conocemos vuestros fics al estar en vuestra mente Amo Mikel_ , _y al parecer el que estaba al lado de vos era Juan, o como se le conoce a su nuevo aspecto, Chaos Star._

Mikel/Sweet Soft: _¡¿Juan está aquí?! ¡¿Y en forma de Chaos Star?! ¿Creéis que estará bien?_

Ventus: _Si tiene los mismos síntomas que vos por el viaje interdimensional se despertará muy pronto Amo Mikel._

Yo iba a continuar, pero Crystal intervino antes de que yo pensase nada.

Crystal: _Os recomiendo que vayáis afuera Amo Mikel, las yeguas se estarán impacientando._

Yo hice caso de la maga de las ilusiones. Abrí la puerta sin atreverme a usar magia, aunque el hechizo de telequinesis era de los más fáciles de los de la rama de gravedad, no sabía como mi nueva forma habría modificado mi magia. Las yeguas estaban mirándome como a un bicho raro.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: S-Sí, tranquila.-respondí sonrojándome un poco. Yo por lo general tengo mucha vergüenza cuando estoy acompañado, pero no recuerdo sonrojarme con tanta facilidad.

Rarity: Aaawww, te ves adorable así sonrojadito.-dijo Rarity en un tono usado para niños pequeños mientras me acariciaba mi ahora larguísima melena, pero solo logró avergonzarme más, haciendo que me sonrojase más aún. Las demás solo soltaron algunas risitas.

Twilight: En fin, Shining y Cadence están en la sala, avisé a la princesa Celestia de que había encontrado a 2 potros alicornios machos y envió a Cadence y Shining, y Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se quedaron dormidas en la sala, iremos a avisarles a los cuatro.

Las yeguas salieron de la sala. Yo me mantuve tranquilo y sereno...hasta que salieron. Corrí a la camilla de Juan...y era verdad. No veía a Juan o a su OC, veía a Chaos Star, el gemelo de mi OC. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, dormido era muy adorable, aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía bastante lógica. Yo mismo había diseñado a Sweet y Chaos para ser lo más adorable de todo el mundo de los ponis, era muy normal que Rarity me halla dicho que soy adorable cuando me sonrojo. En ese momento Juan/Chaos Star empezó a despertarse, pero me miró con cara de haber visto a Frankenstein. Abrió la boca, seguramente para gritar, pero yo se la tapé con mi casco.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Antes de que digas nada o grites, puede que no me creas, pero yo soy Mikel, solo que tú y yo hemos sido transformados en dos de mis OCs, los cuales son Sweet Soft y Chaos Star, pero por lo visto tenemos una diferencia: Los dos tenemos magia, pero la mía es un poco inestable, lo que provoca que tenga 9 seres dentro de mi mente que me enseñaron a usar la magia y también provoca que, por lo que me contaron esos seres, esa magia aumenta cuando me enfado mucho...Y ya está.

Mi compañero de viaje interdimensional me miraba incrédulo. Le quité mi casco de la boca y, como me esperaba, no gritó. Se limitó a mirarme, luego a mirar sus nuevos cascos, batir un poco sus nuevas alas y tocar su cuerno. Incluso me pidió un espejo. Combinando la magia de ilusiones con la de detención produje un espejo sencillo que levité en el aire frente a su cara con el aura dorada de Sweet Soft, muy diferente a mi aura mágica azul que tenía normalmente. Se miró, se toco la cara y...sonrió.

Juan/Chaos Star: Me veo muy adorable.-dijo simplemente.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Desde luego que sí.-respondí yo.

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿De verdad estamos en Equestria?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: No, solo acabo de hablar con las Mane-6 porque estamos todavía en nuestro mundo.-respondí sarcástico. Al parecer él pilló el sarcasmo, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar, una voz nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

?:¡MADRE MÍA!

Nosotros miramos en esa dirección y encontramos algo que jamás esperaríamos ver. La princesa Cadence y Shining Armor nos estaban mirando con la boca abierta de asombro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar envuelto en una superficie de felpa suave y rosa y un calor que emanaba de dicha felpa. Cadence nos estaba abrazando, prácticamente nos estaba cortando la respiración.

Cadence:¡Sois los potrillos más adorables que he visto en toda mi vida!

Mikel/Sweet Soft: G-Graciaglglglgls-respondí casi ahogándome.

Shining Armor: Creo que los estás asfixiando querida.-dijo Shining, doy gracias al cielo de que nos salvó de otra visita forzosa al mundo onírico. Cadence nos aflojó un poco en su abrazo, pero nos miró con unos ojos brillantes durante un rato.

(Cadence POV)

No sé porque, pero tener a estos pequeñines abrazados se siente...tan bien. Fue nada más verlos, pero despiertan un agradable calor en mi pecho, aun más que cuando invoqué con Shining en mi boda el poder de nuestro amor. Creo que como experta en el amor esto requiere más estudio.

(Shining Armor POV)

Caray, no sé porque, pero nada más ver a estos pequeños alicornios se despertó un agradable calor en mi pecho, es como una necesidad de protegerlos a toda costa, es como mi instinto de hermano mayor con Twili, solo que más intenso. ¿Qué podrá significar este sentimiento?

(Contado por mí)

Era completamente épico. ¡La princesa Cadence nos estaba abrazando! Su piel era tan suave como me imaginaba, de hecho mi fantasía de estar en Equestria era ser adoptado por Shining y Cadence, solo que era como White Demon, pero supongo que ser Sweet Soft no está tan mal.

(Contado por Juan)

No me lo creo. ¿Cadence abrazándonos? Es un sueño hecho realidad. Si muriese ahora mismo, moriría feliz. Esto es totalmente épico para un brony.

(Contado por mí)

Cuando Cadence nos dejó de abrazar y nos dejó en el suelo (después de 4 minutos) nos preguntó cuando nuestra madre iba a venir a buscarnos. Yo y Juan/Chaos Star nos miramos mutuamente y, tras pensarlo un poco...dijimos toda la verdad.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: La verdad es que...No tenemos madre, al menos en este mundo. Somos, en realidad, 2 humanos trasladados al cuerpo de unos potros que yo mismo inventé, no sé como hemos llegado a Equestria, pero la conocemos de cabo a rabo. ¿Como? Os preguntaréis. Pues así: En nuestro mundo tenemos una especie de pantallas de cine pequeñas que nos enseñan casi todo de Equestria. No nos metemos en vuestra vida privada, si eso es lo que pensáis. Pero Equestria y vosotros los ponis teneis muchos admiradores, dos de ellos nosotros, que nos hacemos llamar los chicos Bronys y las chicas Pegasisters. Somos grandes fans de los ponis de Equestria y siempre soñamos con venir aquí, pero no como unos potros de una historia que yo escribí, nuestros nombres reales son Miguel, aunque prefiero que me llamen Mikel, y Juan, aunque nuestro nuevo aspecto nos hace llamarnos Sweet Soft y Chaos Star.

Cadence y Shining se nos quedaron mirando durante unos 5 minutos, creíamos que se habían quedado catatónicos, justo cuando íbamos a llamar a la enfermera, Shining nos preguntó:

Shining: ¿Y como podéis mirarnos desde otro mundo si no tenemos conexión alguna?

Juan/Chaos Star: Eso mismo querríamos saber nosotros, pero, lamentablemente, no es así.

Shining y Cadence se miraron, asintieron, y Cadence preguntó:

Cadence: ¿Qué os parece un trato?

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Qué trato?

Cadence: Os proponemos venir al castillo de mi cuñada, ya que nos hospedaremos allí por unos días, y cuando nos vayamos iremos a Canterlot para hablar con mis tías a ver que opinan de eso. Pero tengo todavía una pregunta: ¿Vosotros queréis volver a vuestro mundo?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: La verdad es que si fuese por mí nos quedaríamos aquí.

Juan/Chaos Star: Por mí también, nada nos espera allí, es un mundo de violencia y crimen sin límites...

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Un lugar infernal, impuro y lleno de cosas horribles...

Juan/Chaos Star: Donde convierten animales e incluso caballos en carne asada para devorarla...

Los 2 a la vez: ¡No queremos volver allí!

Los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal sonrieron y, con un gesto de cabeza, nos indicaron seguirlos. Nos llevaron a la sala de espera, donde esperaban las Mane-6. Juan/Chaos Star y yo sabíamos que íbamos a vivir un completo paraíso. Y teníamos razón...O casi.

FIN CAP 2

 **JA JA JA JA XD. ¿A que nadie se esperaba que los protagonistas se convirtieran en 2 potros de otra historia? Seguro que al saberlo os habéis quedado con cara estática XD. En fin, Cadence y Shining están empezando a sentir unos instintos que ya me encargaré de modelar un poco más adelante XD. ¡Se despide para veros a todos en el siguiente chapter Luna Nueva 1499!**


	3. Chapter 3

Estábamos ya en la sala de espera, junto a las Mane-6, lo curioso era que solo conté 5, y al parecer Cadence también, porque preguntó:

Cadence:¿Donde está Pinkie Pie?

Rainbow Dash: Dijo que tenía una cosa urgente que hacer y se fue corriendo.

De pronto Fluttershy se fijo en nosotros, que estábamos un poco escondidos detrás de Shining y Cadence, lo cual es curioso, ya que yo no era tan tímido.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh my...! Pero que adorables potrillos.-alagó acariciando nuestras crines, lo cual creía que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Sin saberlo, Cadence estaba poniendo una mirada un poco...enfadada.

(Cadence POV)

¿Qué es esto que siento? Parece que me carcome por dentro al ver a Fluttershy acariciando a MIS potr...¿Pero que digo? Ellos no son mis potros, solo voy a llevarles con mi tía y ya está. Pero esto que noto por dentro, parecen como...celos. Eso es, estoy celosa, ¿Pero por qué?

(Contado por mí)

Cadence: Twilight, ¿Podría pedirte una cosa?

Twilight: Claro que sí, ¿Qué es?

Cadence: Sweet y Chaos necesitan un lugar para dormir esta noche, ¿Te importaría mucho que se hospedasen con nosotros en tu castillo hasta que Shining y yo volvamos al Imperio de Cristal?

Twilight: Claro que no me importa. Me agradaría mucho.

Yo suspiré aliviado. Cadence no había usado nuestros nombres reales, y daba gracias por ello. No quería que ningún pony más supiera que somos humanos, sobre todo cierta pony unicornio turquesa con Marca de Belleza de una lira...¡BRRR! Me daban escalofríos solo de pensar en ello.

(2 horas después)

Ya estábamos en el castillo de Twilight después de salir del hospital y de hacernos a Juan/Chaos Star y a mí un chequeo completo, por cierto diré que el castillo era enorme. Los guardias nos echaban miradas de reojo, creo que sospechaban de nosotros, bueno, sospechaban de todos los que veían por primera vez, como buenos guardias, pero hombre, ¡Que somos solo unos potros!. Llegamos a una sala muy grande con una cama enorme. Costaba creer que fuese solo un dormitorio.

Twilight: Esta es vuestra habitación.-nos dijo Twilight a Juan/Chaos Star y a mí.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Wow. Es...enorme.

Twilight: (Pequeña risa) Sí, sí que lo es.

Shining, Cadence y Twilight nos dejaron solos para instalarnos. Según salieron mi compañero de viaje interdimensional y yo nos dispusimos a platicar acerca de lo sucedido y por suceder.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Y bien?

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Y bien qué?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Que si crees que sucederá lo que estoy pensando que sucederá.

Juan/Chaos Star: No lo sé, no soy telépata.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Estoy pensando que Celestia nos devolverá a nuestro mundo.

Juan/Chaos Star: Puede que pase como en esos fanfics en que Celestia dice que no sabe la forma de devolvernos a nuestro mundo.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Quien sabe, puede que sepa como devolvernos y puede que no lo sepa. En todo caso, intentaremos convencerla de que nos deje quedarnos aquí.

Juan/Chaos Star chocó la pezuña conmigo (Brohoof) y salimos de la habitación dispuestos a recorrer Ponyville, si íbamos a vivir desde entonces en Equestria, teníamos que disfrutarlo de la forma debida. Sabíamos donde estaba la sala de los tronos por ver tanto la serie de TV, así que avisamos a Twilight de que íbamos a salir. Ella nos aviso, sin embargo, de que usásemos algo para cubrir nuestras alas. Los ponis de Ponyville se asustaban fácilmente ante lo extraño y no era seguro que viesen nada menos que a dos potrillos alicornios machos. Yo use un pequeño truco de magia de ilusiones para hacer invisibles nuestras alas. Salimos del castillo de Twilight y empezamos a recorrer la ciudad, durante ese tiempo me fijé en nuestros flancos: Incluso nuestras Marcas de Belleza eran idénticas a las del fic que yo había escrito. Dos estrellas del caos, la mía dorada con una cruz de médico roja dentro y la de Juan/Chaos Star negra con un cuchillo dentro. Eso era extraño, porque Discordia no era nuestro abuelo y, por tanto, no teníamos el talento del caos. Pero decidí que ya me preocuparía por eso después. De momento noté que tanto mi compañero como yo atraíamos muchas miradas, tal vez por ser nuevos en el pueblo. Llegamos a uno de los lugares más increíbles de todo Ponyville después de mucho caminar: SweetApple Acress. Nada más entrar vimos a Applejack y al semental rojo más grande de todo Ponyville aparte de Bull Bíceps (Big Mac) pateando los árboles para recoger las manzanas.

Applejack (viniendo a nuestro encuentro): ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué os viene a visitar nuestra humilde granja? Y ahora que me voy a dar cuenta ¿Antes no erais alicornios?

Juan/Chaos Star: Un hechizo de invisibilidad en las alas.

Applejack: Bastante ingenioso.

?:¿Quiénes son Applejack?

Nos giramos y vimos a tres potrillas, una terrestre amarilla, una pegaso naranja y una unicornio blanca. Obviamente eran Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom, las tres potrillas más traviesas de toda Equestria. La que había hablado era Applebloom.

Applejack: Ah cierto, no os los presenté, niñas, estos son Sweet Soft y Chaos Star. Chicos, estas son mi hermana Applebloom, la hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Belle y la hermana de Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo.-presentó Applejack.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: ¡Y SOMOS LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!-gritaron las tres potras dejándonos casi sordos.

Mikel/Sweet Soft y Juan/Chaos Star: Encantados.-dijimos desatascándonos las orejas.

Applejack: Y este es mi hermano más mayor, Big Macintosh.-dijo Applejack señalando al semental rojo.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Mikel/Sweet Soft y Juan/Chaos Star: Mucho gusto.-dijimos educadamente.

?:¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ya habéis acabado vuestra parte del trabajo?-preguntó una anciana pony de color verde y crin y cola blancas recogidas en un moño acercándose tan rápidamente como sus músculos se lo permitían.

Applejack: Estamos en ello abuela. Solo estaba presentando a la familia a estos potrillos.

La anciana, que no podía ser otra que la Abuela Smith, se fijo en nosotros y, como era ya natural y un poco molesto, nos empezó a acariciar.

Abuela Smith: Pero que potrillos más adorables, ¿Quién de los dos es el novio de mi pequeña Applebloom?-preguntó la Abuela Smith un poco en son de broma.

Applebloom: ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!-gritó Applebloom mientras Juan/Chaos Star y yo nos limitábamos a sonrojarnos.

Abuela Smith: Jijiji Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba.-dijo la Abuela Smith mientras se retiraba. Después de hablar por unas 2 horas con las CMC, ya que Applejack y Big Mac volvieron al trabajo, volvimos al castillo de Twilight, según entramos en la sala de los tronos después de quitar el hechizo de invisibilidad de nuestras alas Twilight estaba esperándonos junto con Shining.

Twilight: Si que habéis estado fuera bastante tiempo, ¿Os gustó vuestro primer día en Ponyville?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Muchísimo.

Juan/Chaos Star: Fue fantástico.

(Shining Armor POV)

No sé porque, pero me siento muy bien de que no les haya pasado nada malo a estos pequeñines en su recorrido por Ponyville. Es casi como...No, no puede ser eso. Es totalmente imposible, ya hablé con Cadence y decidimos, a pesar de que nos provocaba mucha tristeza, que no podíamos tener potros debido a que estábamos muy ocupados con asuntos reales del Imperio de Cristal, así que no puede ser el sentimiento de paternidad...sin embargo, esto que siento...

(Contado por mi)

Después de platicar por un rato nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Allí Juan/Chaos Star me preguntó:

Juan/Chaos Star: Mikel...

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Sí?-pregunté yo a mi vez.

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Me podrías enseñar...a usar magia?-me preguntó después de un poco de vacilación.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Eh?

Juan/Chaos Star: Es que tú eres el único de los dos que sabe usarla.

Yo, después de pensarlo un poco, accedí a enseñarle magia. Después de explicarle y enseñarle lo básico pudo, en 3 horas, aprender a usar telequinesis y construcciones de energía, lo cual era básico aprender antes de formar materia. Justo terminábamos con unas construcciones de energía sencillas, llamaron a nuestra puerta para llamarnos a cenar. Cuando terminamos de ingerir verduras (que antes no nos solían gustar mucho, creo que al ser ponis ese gusto se súper-desarolló, ya que la cena estuvo deliciosa) fuimos de nuevo a nuestro cuarto, más cuando estábamos a punto de acostarnos, que por cierto teníamos que dormir en la misma cama por entonces, llamaron otra vez a la puerta.

(Cadence POV)

No puedo aguantar más. Tengo que preguntarles "eso" a Mikel y Juan, no me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero este sentimiento que me corroe por dentro me está volviendo loca, Shining ya está dormido, de forma que he podido escabullirme de nuestra habitación sin que se entere, en fin, voy a hacerlo y que sea lo que Celestia quiera.

(Contado por mí)

La puerta se abrió y entró Cadence, al parecer un poco apresurada.

Cadence: Chicos...y-yo...necesito...un favor.

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Cuál favor?

Cadence: ¿Podría...dormir con vosotros solo por esta noche?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Dormir con nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con Shining?

Cadence: Él ya está dormido, no sé porque, pero no me sentía cómoda en esa cama, supuse que, a lo mejor, me dejaríais probar la vuestra por una noche.

Sonaba mucho como una excusa, pero la dejamos dormir con nosotros, no sabíamos porqué, pero una especie de instinto nos empujó a acceder. Según se acostó con nosotros nos abrazó, sin previó aviso, contra su cuerpo. La miramos con una mirada confundida.

Cadence: Ya sé que es raro, pero pensé que estaríais más cómodos así.

Y, de hecho, estaba cómodo. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que estaba cómodo como nunca antes había estado. Nos dormimos rápidamente, yo principalmente sin saber el futuro lio en que me iba a meter.

FIN CAP 3

 **Como pueden ustedes apreciar, Mikel/Sweet Soft se encontrará, muy seguramente, con la princesa Luna en su mundo onírico. Prepárense, porque se revelarán cosas inéditas. ¡Se despide para verles a todos en el siguiente chapter Luna Nueva 1499!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Mi mundo onírico)

De nuevo estaba en el vacío. Y de nuevo estaban mis entidades frente a mí. Para mi sorpresa yo estaba en mi aspecto humano, quizá porque mi mente aun era humana.

Ventus: ¿Que tal fue vuestro primer día en Equestria Amo Mikel?

Mikel: Fue bien, muchas gracias Ventus. ¿Alguna anomalía en mi mundo mental?

Storm: Ninguna Amo Mikel, todo va como la seda.

Mikel: Perfecto, solo que me preocupa un poco este sentimiento que tengo desde que conocí de verdad a Shining y a Cadence, eso debería haber causado alguna anomalía y...¿Que pasa?

No pude continuar. Mis entidades me miraban con sus únicos ojos muy abiertos y con las pupilas encogidas, al parecer de asombro.

Crystal: Creo que es mejor que miréis detrás de vos Amo Mikel.

Hice caso a Crystal, miré detrás de mí...y yo también me quedé con la cara casi estática. La princesa Luna nos estaba mirando con la boca abierta de par en par y cara de estar viendo a una manticora gigante bailando el vals (a falta de una comparación mejor).

Luna: **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ UN HUMANO?!-** pregunta ella con su voz real de Canterlot.

Mikel: ¿Conoce a los humanos?

Luna: (Bajando la voz y con una sonrisa...amable) Por supuesto que los conocemos, antes había humanos en Equestria.

Mikel: ¡¿En serio?!

Luna: Los ponis los apreciábamos mucho, algunos no confiaban en ellos puesto que su dieta incluía carne, pero los humanos solo comían carne de manticora y de hidra, bestias que antes atacaban a los ponis, en resumen, los humanos protegían a los ponis. A cambio, a los humanos que admiraban a los unicornios, dicha raza les enseñaba a hacer magia, a los humanos que preferían a los pegasos, les añadíamos alas y les enseñábamos a volar y a los humanos a los que les gustaban más los terrestres les enseñábamos a liberar el 100% de la fuerza humana para igualar a los terrestres. Rara vez los humanos elegían a los alicornios para obtener sus poderes, dado que nos tenían mucho respeto y seguramente, por que no estoy del todo segura, consideraban una falta de respeto elegir los poderes de un alicornio, todos los ponis de Equestria lamentamos mucho que ocurriese... _el accidente_.

Mikel: ¿Qué accidente?

Luna: Mi hermana y yo intentamos hacer un dificilísimo hechizo para que los humanos tuvieran tanto tiempo de vida como los ponis, dado que no llegaban ni a la ridícula edad de trescientos años. Pero el hechizo salió mal, se nos fue de control y tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario, dado que los humanos desaparecieron de la faz de Equestria y ya ningún pony los recuerda...hasta ahora.

Mikel: Vaya, eso sí que es una mala noticia. ¿Cómo se tomaron los ciudadanos de Equestria la noticia de la desaparición de los humanos?

Luna: Bastante mal, la mayoría lloraron mucho. Apreciábamos mucho a los humanos, ya que sin ellos nos tuvimos que proteger solos y perdimos a unos grandes aliados y amigos.-dijo la princesa Luna derramando algunas lágrimas y después limpiándoselas-Pero eso ya es el pasado, por el momento tenemos nada menos que a dos humanos aquí otra vez, aunque tengan apariencia de ponis.

Mikel: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que somos dos si solo has hablado conmigo?

Luna: Respuesta obvia...Mi hermana y yo os trajimos aquí.

(30 segundos de shock después)

Mikel: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿CUANDO?! ¡¿QUIEN?!

Luna: (Con toda tranquilidad y una pequeña risita al final) 1) Lo que te acabo de decir. 2) Con nuestra magia. 3) Hace unos días. 4) Mi hermana y yo.

Mikel: Bieeeeeen, de acuerdo, ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? Es decir, prácticamente nos secuestráis, nos convertís en niños pequeños, más concretamente en 2 potros que yo mismo creé y ahora me vienes con toda tranquilidad a decirme eso.

Luna: Pues, básicamente, así es.-dijo la princesa Luna no perdiendo su tranquilidad.

Mikel: No has respondido a mi pregunta.-dije ya enfadándome un poco.

Luna: Os trajimos aquí...para recuperaros.

Mikel: ¿Como, recuperarnos?-pregunté bastante extrañado.

Luna: Creo que es hora de que te revele esto...No sois humanos en realidad, vuestro mundo natal es Equestria.

Mikel: Vaaaaaaale, de nuevo...¡¿QUÉ'?! ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿CUANDO?! ¡¿QUIEN?!

Luna: Y de nuevo...

Mikel: ¡NO ME HAGAS LA BROMA OTRA VEZ!

Luna: Lo siento, en fin, comprendo que debes de estar confuso, pero...

Mikel: ¡¿Confuso?! ¡¿CONFUSO?! ¡NO ES NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE ESTOY!

Luna: Vale vale, estate tranquilo, te lo explicaré si prometes no ponerte histérico.

Ante esa oferta solo asentí y me esforcé en mantenerme tranquilo. Pero en ese momento el vacio se empezó a distorsionar, señal de que me estaba despertando.

Luna: Supongo que te contaré esto en otra ocasión, ¡Adiós por ahora!

Mikel: ¡NO! ¡LUNA!

(Realidad)

Me desperté suavemente, alguien me estaba sacudiendo de forma muy suave.

Cadence: Hora del desayuno.-canturreó la voz de Cadence mientras continuaba sacudiéndome. Me desperecé, aún un poco atontado por el sueño. Me fijé en que volvía a ser Sweet Soft. A mi lado estaba Juan/Chaos Star, también desperezándose, cuando Cadence salió de la habitación empecé, a toda velocidad, a contarle a Juan/Chaos Star todo lo que me había contado la princesa Luna en mi sueño. Al principio me tomó por alguien que estaba loco, pero según le voy contando su cara de "Estás como una cabra" va cambiando a una de "¿Como es esto posible?"

Juan/Chaos Star: Entonces, nuestro mundo natal según la princesa Luna...¿Es Equestria?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Supongo que sí. Dijo que me lo explicaría en otra ocasión.

Dicho esto nos aseamos debidamente y fuimos a desayunar, lo cual por cierto no nos tomó mucho rato. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar Twilight nos preguntó:

Twilight: ¿Os importaría venir conmigo a SugarCube Corner?

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Por que tenemos que hacer eso?

Twilight: No lo sé. Pinkie vino aquí (muy de madrugada) y me pidió que los dos fueseis a SugarCube Corner.

Rápidamente hicimos el hechizo de invisibilidad en nuestras alas y salimos del castillo. Con toda seguridad Pinkie habría planeado una fiesta de bienvenida si mis instintos de brony no me engañaban. Y no me engañaron en absoluto. Cuando los dos juntos, pues el pueblo era enorme para dos potrillos y no nos atrevíamos a recorrerlo sin el otro, llegamos a la tienda en forma de dulce (que por cierto, por hacer que los lectores se rían un poco y porque es verdad, solo de mirar esa tienda engordé tres kilos) y abrimos la puerta, miles de voces gritaron:

Miles de ponis a la vez: ¡SORPRESA!...AAAAAWWWWW.

Que conste una cosa, lo último fueron miles de yeguas que nos miraron con corazoncitos en los ojos, yo personalmente empezaba a cansarme de ser tan adorable.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó la sorpresa? Porque si no os gustó puedo hacer otra y otra y otra y...¡MMMF!

No continuó puesto que Rainbow Dash le puso una pata en la boca para que se callase.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: No te preocupes Pinkie, nos gustó mucho la sorpresa.

(Una fiesta de Pinkie después)

Era ya por la tarde, uffff, desde luego Pinkie si que sabía hacer fiestas, lo único que me molestó fueron un montón de invitados preguntándonos en un tono usado para niños "¿Donde está vuestra mamá?", nosotros respondíamos que estaba trabajando ese día y que no pudo venir a la fiesta, para nuestra suerte nos dejaban en paz según decíamos eso. Mientras volvíamos al castillo cuando terminó la fiesta Cadence y Shining (que también estuvieron en la fiesta, no sé como pudieron mezclarse entre los ponis como si fueran ponis normales (¡Que son príncipes, alguna reverencia por lo menos tuvieron que hacerles!), puesto que ellos caminaban más rápido que nosotros y jadeábamos al seguirlos, nos pusieron sin previo aviso sobre sus lomos. Nosotros les miramos con cara de confusión.

Cadence: Lo sé, sé que vais a decir que por que hacemos eso. Es que nos pareció que estabais demasiado cansados para caminar.

Nos molestó un poco, pero al rato le encontramos la comodidad. Llegamos al castillo y, cuando llegamos a la habitación, Juan/Chaos Star me pidió que le enseñase más magia, a lo que yo, como buen amigo que soy, accedí. Pudo aprender, en lo que quedaba de tarde, unos 3 trucos más (generar materia mezclando magia de ilusiones y detención, transformación de la misma con magia de ilusiones mezclada con la del aire y aumento de los sentidos con magia de trueno).

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Eres un campeón.-le dije cuando se desplomó en el suelo de cansancio, jejejeee, a mí me pasaba igual en mis primeros días de aprendiz de magia.

Juan/Chaos Star: G-Gracias.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Juan/Chaos Star se echaba una pequeña siesta por el cansancio, yo me dediqué a explorar el castillo, justo pasé por la biblioteca, entre para ver que clase de libros leían los ponis de Equestria y...me llamó. Simplemente me llamó. Encima de un atril bastante viejo, un libro de tapas muy gastadas y envejecidas por el tiempo, con un símbolo muy raro en rojo en la portada marrón grisáceo, el símbolo rojo era como un círculo con una estrella de 5 puntas invertida con una línea vertical atravesándola. El libro tenía unas letras casi ilegibles (olvidaba decir que, al parecer y por lo demostrado, la escritura de Equestria era exactamente igual al español de nuestro mundo) pero un poco distinguibles a lo largo de la portada, decía "E A te de h cer a ill s ági s", me extrañó un poco el extraño título, pero de todas formas, por leer un poco y porque me estaba matando la curiosidad, abrí el libro y...lo descubrí.

FIN CAP 4

 **¿Sé como dejar con la intriga al lector o no? La verdad es que yo quería decir lo que descubre Mikel pero...(Se acerca alguien y me susurra unas palabras al oído) ¿Qué? O sea...yo quería dejarlo así...no hay nadie chantajeándome ni nada. ¡Se despide con una enorme sonrisa inocente y ajeno a todo esto el sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


	5. Chapter 5

El contenido del libro no pudo asombrarme más. No esperaba que hubiese algo así en Equestria, el libro explicaba...como hacer anillos mágicos para cuernos. ¡Eso es lo que decía la portada del libro! Si ponía unas cuantas letras que faltaban, finalmente salía: "El arte de hacer anillos mágicos". Había de todo tipo: Para aumentar el poder mágico, para controlarlo mejor, para anularlo totalmente, para hacer simple efecto decorativo...Y un largo etcétera. Pero ví uno que me llamó mucho la atención: El anillo de reversión mágica. Consistía en que si el usuario había sido transformado en otra cosa diferente y no sabía como revertir ese hechizo, este anillo, al ponérselo uno en una parte del cuerpo, lo volvía a convertir en su especie original hasta que se quitase el anillo. Yo esbocé una sonrisa, con ese anillo podríamos volver a ser humanos. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a leerlo, una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Twilight: ¡Hola Sweet!

Yo por poco no salto al techo de las sorpresa y el susto que me dio la alicornio morada al parecer por mi espalda.

Mikel/Sweet Soft (Bajando del techo): Ah, hola Twilight. Estaba..leyendo un libro.

Twilight: Jijiji, ya lo veo, estás como si estuvieras ocultando algo.-dijo la princesa de la amistad en son de broma, pero yo empecé a sudar frío.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Y-Yo? ¿O-Ocultando algo? Para nada.-digo yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Twilight me llevó al comedor del castillo, puesto que era hora de cenar. Antes de salir de la biblioteca miré al libro por el rabillo del ojo y dije en un susurro: "Volveré", como si el libro pudiera escucharme. Cuando llegamos al comedor Juan/Chaos Star ya estaba allí junto a Spike (con el que nos presentamos en ese mismo instante), Shining y Cadence. Después de cenar y de que, extrañamente, Cadence nos abrazase, Juan/Chaos Star y yo nos fuimos a dormir, pero yo no me dormí, más bien hice justo lo contrario.

(Medianoche, castillo de Twilight)

Yo dejé de hacerme el dormido, miré a mi compañero de viaje interdimensional, que estaba a mi lado durmiendo.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: _Vaya, si que nos vemos lindos cuando dormimos, creo que diseñé a Sweet y Chaos demasiado adorables Jejejee._

Empecé a zarandear un poco a Juan/Chaos Star para despertarlo suavemente.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Juan...Despierta.-susurré en su oído de forma suave para que se despertase. Él simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Hice un pequeño puchero, pero al momento se me ocurrió una idea para que se despertase. Le susurré al oído tres simples palabras:

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Helado de avellana.

En un cuarto de instante, Juan se levantó de golpe como si tuviera un resorte debajo de sí y exclamó:

Juan/Chaos Star: ¡Lo quisiera muy cremoso gracias, con jarabe de caramelo y chispas de chocolate!

Lo sorprendente no era su reacción, ¡Era que no pensaba que fuese a funcionar! En fin, lo importante es que conseguí sacarlo de la cama (después de que me golpease un poco con una almohada por haberle despertado) y de dirigirle hacia donde yo quería.

(Por los pasillos del castillo, 0:24 de la madrugada)

Juan/Chaos Star: Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que podríamos volver a ser humanos?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Sí, básicamente así es.

Juan/Chaos Star: Pero, ¿Cómo, según tú, lo haremos?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Con un libro de magia que hay en la biblioteca, pero tenemos que consultarlo sin que nadie se entere, y menos Shining y Cadence.

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Porqué no se puede enterar nadie?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos, estoy deseando ver sus caras cuando nos transformemos en humanos delante de ellos.-dije riéndome ligeramente. Finalmente llegamos a la biblioteca...pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil. Había un par de guardias en la puerta.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: (con cara fastidiada) Genial, justo lo que nos faltaba. El señor Muchomúsculo y su hermano gemelo están vigilando la puerta.-dije con sarcasmo y burlándome de los guardias para calmar mi disgusto. Juan/Chaos Star se rio un poco, después usó magia de ilusiones para proyectar una sombra con forma de dragón en una pared lejana.

Guardia1: ¿Qué es eso?

Guardia2: No lo sé, pero voy a investigar. Tú quédate aquí.

El guardia1 asintió. Nosotros soltamos un bufido, habíamos conseguido librarnos de uno de los guardias, pero nos faltaba el otro. Tras mucho pensar...

Juan/Chaos Star: ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tú solo sígueme el juego!

Nos acercamos al guardia como si nada, caminando tranquilamente.

Guardia1:Wowowow un momento pequeños, no se puede pasar aquí.-nos dijo de forma tajante el guardia.

Juan/Chaos Star: No queríamos pasar, queríamos pedirle un favor.-dijo mi compañero usando sus dotes de interpretación y poniendo una voz inocente. El guardia rotó los ojos con una sonrisa de "Niños, ¿Qué no se hace por ellos?" y nos preguntó:

Guardia1: De acuerdo, ¿Qué queréis que haga?

Juan/Chaos Star: Solo míreme a los ojos un momento.

El guardia le hizo caso y Juan/Chaos Star, que por lo visto había aprendido bien mis lecciones de magia, usó la susodicha para hipnotizar al guardia y hacer que callese al suelo más dormido que una marmota en hibernación. Coger el libro, que prácticamente nos estaba esperando encima del mismo atril, fue una tarea muy fácil, solo tuvimos, a continuación, que usar la magia para hacer un tele-transporte rápido a la habitación.

(Nuestra habitación)

Aparecimos en un destello dorado, cortesía de un servidor, en plena cama, donde rebotamos ligeramente.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: (Chocando la pezuña) ¡Somos geniales! ¡Conseguimos el libro!

Juan/Chaos Star: (Respondiendo al chocamiento de pezuña) ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! ¡Somos lo más!

Mikel/Sweet Soft: A ver, a lo nuestro, solo nos falta averiguar como hacer esos anillos para volver a ser humanos.

Abrimos el libro por la página que yo recordaba (la página 28) y contemplamos el premio que tanto ansiábamos.

(Al amanecer)

No habíamos dormido en toda la noche haciendo los dichosos anillos, solo nos faltaba un ingrediente: Raíz de mandrágora muy madura. Y sabíamos exactamente donde encontrar ese precioso elemento faltante en nuestro plan: En el Bosque Siempre Libre. Pero no iríamos entonces, primero íbamos a dormir costase lo que costase (¿Qué querían, habíamos estado despiertos toda la noche, no iba a aguantar tanto sin dormir mis 8 horas diarias).

(8 horas de sueño intensivo después)

Twilight, Cadence y Shining nos preguntaron porque no habíamos ido a desayunar esa mañana, antes de que Juan/Chaos Star lo cantase todo, respondí que no teníamos hambre esa mañana (nos miraron con cara de "no estamos convencidos, habéis mentido claramente"), pero nos dejaron en paz de todos modos, lo peor llegó cuando mencioné que queríamos ir al Bosque Siempre Libre.

(Cadence POV)

¡¿QUE VAN A HACER QUE?! Ah no no no, nada de eso, estas criaturitas indefensas no van a ir solas al lugar más peligroso de Equestria, sé que los humanos tienen muchos recursos para sobrevivir hasta en los lugares más peligrosos, pero no estoy convencida.

(Shining POV)

¡DE ESO NADA!...Ejem, quiero decir...¿No es peligroso que dos niños pequeños vayan solos al Bosque Siempre Libre? Mejor que alguien (yo) vaya con ellos.

(Contado por mí)

En apenas 4 horas estábamos acompañados por Shining en el Bosque Siempre Libre, para que no sospechase de nuestra "pequeña" sorpresa, le habíamos dicho que buscábamos flores, hierbas y raíces para una colección y que solo nos faltaba la raíz de mandrágora muy madura para terminar dicha colección. Solo esperaba que no nos pillase, como dicen en Equestria, "con los cascos en la masa", porque de hacerlo arruinaría toda la sorpresa

FIN CAP 5

 **Esperemos que Shining no note nada en lo que va con ellos al Bosque Siempre Libre. Solo esperen, queridos lectores, a ver las caras de las Mane-6, Spike, Shining y Cadence cuando vean a los potros más adorables del mundo convertirse en 2 humanos con poderes increíblemente fuertes. ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente Luna Nueva 1499!**


	6. Chapter 6

Estábamos con Shining recorriendo el Bosque Siempre Libre en busca de la tan preciada raíz de mandrágora madura, llevábamos ya un rato andando (más exactamente unas malditas y agotadoras 5 horas) y precisamente, debajo de un roble centenario, encontramos una pequeña plantita de grandes hojas verdes y bayas rojas, ¡La mandrágora! ¡Por fin encontrábamos una! Solo faltaba desenterrarla y llevarnos su raíz. Nos tuvimos que proteger las orejas pues, como dicen muchas leyendas que por lo visto son verdad, la mandrágora empezó a dar chillidos atronadores cuando intentamos sacarla de la tierra.

Shining: ¡Ufff! Si llego a saberlo me traigo orejeras.

Nosotros dos a la vez: ¡Yo también!

Tuvimos que cerrarle a la mandrágora su especie de boca rara con un trozo de cinta aislante que Shining llevaba (no sabía porque trajo cinta aislante a un bosque pero aun así nos sirvió de mucho). En cuanto la metimos en nuestras alforjas...¿Cómo decirlo?...Esos chillidos que dio la planta "nos pasaron factura", y con eso quiero decir que en menos de 5 segundos estábamos rodeados por una manada de Timberwolfs hambrientos. Para ser más concreto, aproximadamente 8 de esas bestias de madera.

Juan/Chaos Star: (Temblando) S-Sweet, ¿Qué hacemos?

Yo estaba, como los demás, totalmente aterrado (de hecho casi vacio mi vejiga de miedo), pero había una oportunidad de al menos no salir totalmente heridos de ahí. Me límite a cerrar los ojos y mirar abajo, pero de pronto los abrí y miré a Shining y a Juan/Chaos Star con cara seria.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Vale, tengo una idea. Pero la haré con dos condiciones: Que os escondáis y que no intentéis interferir.

Shining: ¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!

Juan/Chaos Star: ¡Y yo menos!

No había más opción. Los escondí yo mismo detrás de un árbol cercano levitándolos con magia, era demasiado peligroso para ellos que estuvieran cerca con lo que me proponía hacer. Era necesario, por primera vez...Usar la Invocación Interior. No había más remedio, además, ese era un momento de emergencia. Impregné mi cuerno de magia (ya no tenía mis manos) y dije las palabras claves, junto con el nombre que me venía mejor invocar para vencer a los Timberwolfs que me miraban babeantes:

Mikel/Sweet Soft: _**Eres mi compañero de la mente sobre el cuerpo...¡PIRO!**_

Un aura de color rojo brillante sustituyó a mi aura dorada, luego ese aura cubrió todo mi cuerpo y ese aura se transformó en una intensa luz que me hacía notar como un agradable masaje en todos mis miembros del cuerpo sin excepción, cuando paró pude notar otra versión de mí mismo. Mis alas, melena y cola se habían vuelto enteramente de fuego, mis ojos se habían vuelto rojo fuego y mi Marca de Belleza se habían vuelto unas flamas de fuego. Parecía una versión incendiada de mí mismo, la verdad molaba bastante ver a Sweet Soft de esa guisa. Pero no era el momento de admirarme a mí mismo, sobre todo porque uno de los Timberwolfs fue lo suficientemente tonto como para lanzárseme encima. Le lancé un chorro de fuego, que para mi extrañeza era mucho más grande y potente que los demás que había lanzado anteriormente, cuando la bestia de madera terminó de desintegrarse por las llamas, yo estaba mucho más enfadado que antes.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: (Enfadado a más no poder) ¡TENEIS UN PROBLEMA MUY GORDO!

No solo estaba enfadado porque esas bestias se habían atrevido a intentar dañarme a mí, habían intentado devorar a nada menos que dos de mis amigos, notaba como se hacía realidad lo que decían mis entidades de "Magia Inestable", podía sentir como mi poder se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que tenía un control absoluto sobre las llamas de fuego. En lugar de aura, mi cuerno se encendía en llamas. Invoqué una enorme bola de fuego, la comprimí en una esfera del tamaño de un guisante y la lancé a otro de los Timberwolfs. La rapidísima bola de fuego pequeña, según tocó al Timberwolf, lo envolvió en fuego y, como al otro, lo desintegró.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¡LLUVIA IGNEA!

Una lluvia de bolas de fuego surgió desde el cielo y, aunque cuatro de los Timberwolf que quedaban lograron esconderse, los otros dos fueron quemados y hechos cenizas.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¡METEORO FLAMÍGERO!

Mi cuerpo se encendió totalmente en llamas, lo asombroso era que las llamas tocaban todo mi cuerpo pero no me hacían daño alguno. Embestí con mi cuerpo llameante a uno de los cuatro Timberwolfs sobrantes, lo cual lo destruyó y lo quemó. Después de apagar las llamas de mi cuerpo (excepto la de mi melena, mi cola y mis alas) salí volando y huí por el bosque para alejarlos de mis amigos, asegurándome al mismo tiempo de poder volver. Me escondí detrás de un árbol, pero era inútil, primero porque los Timberwolfs me podían oler, y segundo porque el árbol se quemó por mis llamas. De todas formas no importaba mucho eso, tenía preparada mi estrategia.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¡RAYO DE LOS TRES DRAGONES!

(Obviamente me estaba inventando los nombres, eran solo técnicas, lo de los nombres eran solo por ser cool) Tres chorros de fuego salieron de mi cuerno a la vez e impactaron contra dos de los cuatro Timerwolfs, el tercero se desvió porque lograron esquivarlo. Solo me quedaban dos Timberwolfs, tenía que usar algo que los exterminase de una forma rápida y, sin embargo, segura.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¡FURIA DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!

Los dos Timberwolfs quedaron atrapados dentro de unas bolas de fuego enormes que no los dejaban salir de su interior. Se iban quemando rápidamente, al final, de los 8 Timberwolfs, solo quedaron un montón de cenizas que, seguramente, pronto esparciría el viento por toda Equestria. Volví volando a toda pastilla con Shining y Juan/Chaos Star, los cuales estaban detrás del árbol, mirándolo todo con la boca abierta de asombro, en ese preciso instante volví a ser normal, mi melena, alas y cola volvieron a ser de pelo y plumas, mis ojos volvieron a ser dorados y las llamas que cubrían mi cuerno volvieron a ser un aura normal. Ya no estaba enfadado, por lo que mi poder mágico volvió a ser normal.

Juan/Chaos Star: Ha...sido...¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡¿Como lo has hecho?!

No pude continuar, mejor dicho, no hubiera podido continuar aunque quisiera, Shining me estaba abrazando (casi machacándome).

Shining: Menos mal que estas bien. ¿Te duele algo?

Me preguntó con preocupación. Yo me limité a mirarlo con cara de extrañeza.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Sí...estoy...bien.-dije lentamente no saliendo de mi sorpresa.

Shining se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba haciendo y me dejó en el suelo de forma suave. Nos teletransportamos al castillo (si se preguntan porque antes fuimos caminando fue por apreciar más el paisaje de Ponyville) y lo siguiente que puedo recordar es a Cadence dándonos otro abrazo (me estaba empezando a aburrir con abrazo por aquí y abrazo por allá).

Cadence: ¡Menos mal que habéis vuelto! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

(Unas horas después en las que Shining estuvo contándole a Cadence y Twilight lo que yo había hecho con mis poderes ígneos)

Shining: ¡Teníais que haberlo visto! ¡Un auténtico ente de fuego! ¡Llamas por doquier! ¡Cenizas de Timberwolfs por todos lados! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Jamás vi un control semejante sobre la magia de fuego!

Twilight: Tiene pinta de ser algo súper emocionante.

Cadence: Y también súper extenuante. No me extraña que los dos estén tan cansados.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia nosotros, que estábamos durmiendo en un sillón.

(Mi mundo onírico)

Estaba en mi forma de humano, frente a mis entidades en el vacío, pero solo faltaba una cosa, algo muy importante, o mejor dicho...alguien. Tanto la jaula de Piro como la entidad de fuego habían desaparecido.

Mikel: ¿Dónde está Piro?

Gravity: Me temo que somos portadores de malas noticias Amo Mikel. Puesto que, gracias a la Invocación Interior, domináis ahora por completo la rama del fuego de la magia, todos los poderes de Piro están ahora en vuestro interior, y por tanto él ya no es necesario.

Crystal: Ahora forma parte de vos Amo Mikel, igual que todos nosotros cuando dominéis nuestra rama de magia.

Ante eso solo pude derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, todos guardamos un minuto de silencio por nuestro compañero ahora desaparecido para siempre. Un pañuelo envuelto en un aura azul grisáceo flotó ante mí.

Mikel: G-Gracias Princesa Luna...¡¿PRINCESA LUNA?!

Princesa Luna: ¿Que pasa?

Mikel: (Cara de fastidio y Facepalm) En fin, si no le importa este es un momento un poco delicado.

Princesa Luna: (Me abraza con una de sus alas) Lo sé, siento mucho lo de tu compañero.

Mikel: Gracias.

Princesa Luna: Esta noche vine solo a avisarte de algo: Mañana es cuando seréis recibidos en la corte para una audiencia privada con mi hermana y conmigo.

Mikel: ¿Shining y Cadence ya saben de eso?

Princesa Luna: Les mandamos hoy una carta con el consentimiento de recibiros. También tenemos algo que deciros sobre lo que te dije la otra vez, pero eso puede esperar a mañana, decírtelo aquí solo te causaría problemas.

Mikel: ¿Por que?

La princesa Luna pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se lo contuvo dentro.

Princesa Luna: Es en serio, es mejor que os lo digamos mañana mi hermana y yo.

Con eso la princesa Luna se fue de mi sueño, permitiéndonos a mis entidades y a mí llorar con respeto la perdida de nuestro querido compañero Piro.

FIN CAP 6

 **En este capítulo decidí que Mikel usase la Invocación Interior porque me pareció que ya era momento de probar ese hechizo, les pido que dejen sus reviews para saber que tal me salió la batalla contra los Timberwolfs. ¡Se despide para verles a todos en el siguiente chapter el autor Luna Nueva 1499!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Unas horas después y fuera de mi sueño)

Me desperté suavemente, con los cálidos rayos del sol, sin prisa. Aún me sentía triste por la perdida de Piro, pero decidí ocultarlo lo mejor que pudiera, no quería que los demás notasen que algo andaba mal. En ese preciso momento Juan/Chaos Star se despertó y me miró con cara preocupada, porque yo, en ese mismo instante, estaba derramando una lágrima.

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto triste.

Me dí cuenta de la lágrima que bajaba por mi mejilla y me la quité rápidamente.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿A-A mi? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada!-respondí esbozando una sonrisa falsa. Juan/Chaos Star no parecía muy convencido, pero por suerte no tuve que darle más explicaciones, pues Shining y Cadence entraron por la puerta.

Cadence: ¡Arriba dormilones!-canturreó Cadence alegremente-¡Por si no lo sabíais, hoy es el día en que os recibirán mis tías en el castillo, no podemos retrasarnos!

(30 minutos después)

Estábamos desayunando, Twilight estaba arreglándose para la cita con Celestia y Luna junto con Spike, de forma que estábamos solo Shining, Cadence, Juan/Chaos Star y yo en el gran comedor del castillo.

Cadence: Mikel, ¿Te ocurre algo? Casi no has tocado el plato.

Y Cadence decía la verdad. Casi no toqué mi desayuno porque estaba pensando en Piro. Y no me faltaban razones para hacerlo. Él fue mi primer maestro, me enseñó la rama de la magia del fuego con mucha paciencia y dedicación, a pesar de que yo nunca he sido muy bueno a la hora de aprender cosas. De todas formas, yo no podía callármelo más tiempo.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: La verdad es que...Bueno, Shining ¿Recuerdas cuando me transforme en una especie de ente de fuego en el bosque?

Shining (con un poco de extrañeza): Sí, ¿Por que?

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Porque eso fue por un hechizo llamado "Invocación Interior".

Cadence: ¡Mi tía Celestia me habló de ese hechizo! Fue creado por un mago unicornio de incluso antes de Starswirl el Barbudo, ese mago unicornio tenía una doble personalidad y creó ese hechizo para poder unir fuerzas entre sus dos yo, pero ningún unicornio ni alicornio lo ha podido usar, dado que ninguno tenía una doble personalidad.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Yo no tengo una doble personalidad...Tengo nueve entes de las ramas de la magia en mi mente.

Shining y Cadence: ¡¿Perdona?!

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Me pasa desde que nos trajeron a Equestria. Mi magia es inestable, lo que causa dos efectos: Que mi magia se vuelva más poderosa cuando me enojo mucho, y que hubiera nueve seres dentro de mi mente que me enseñaron a usar la magia y con los que puedo usar la "Invocación Interior", recientemente usé ese hechizo con uno de esos seres, pero las consecuencias fueron que sus poderes se fusionaran conmigo, perdiendo a esa entidad, llamada Piro, para siempre.

Al contar esto Shining y Cadence se quedaron un poco estáticos, pero después Cadence se acercó y me abrazó fuerte pero suavemente.

Cadence: Mikel, gracias por proteger a mi marido de esos lobos de madera, aún a costa de perder a uno de tus compañeros mentales, debió de ser una gran perdida para tí, pero piensa que ese tal Piro preferiría que le recordaseis con cariño que llorar su perdida continuamente.

Las palabras de Cadence estaban llenas de verdad, era mucho mejor recordar a Piro como un buen compañero de aventuras en lugar de estar lamentandose. Debo admitir que, dejándome llevar por la emoción del momento, respondí al abrazo de Cadence.

(45 minutos después)

Estábamos en un carruaje hacia Canterlot después de habernos preparado debidamente. Las amigas de Twilight, ella misma y Spike insistieron en acompañarnos. En unas pocas horas habíamos llegado a la capital de Equestria. Por suerte unos guardias de la princesa Celestia tenían el encargo de escoltarnos hasta el castillo, si no nos habríamos perdido por la ciudad, aunque fuimos victimas de todo tipo de susurros y cuchicheos de los lugareños de Canterlot mientras íbamos hacia el castillo (en serio pienso de esa ciudad que debería haber una ley contra tantísimos ponis estirados y cursis viviendo en el mismo sitio). En fin, en todo caso llegamos al castillo sin ningún contratiempo y debo admitirlo, caminar por esos pasillos, admirando la estructura de dicho lugar y viendo los excelentes vitrales, fue toda una aventura (creanme, no exagero). Al fin llegamos a la sala del trono y...las vimos. Eran imponentes, eran poderosas, eran...Celestia y Luna. Todos nos inclinamos y después Twilight abrazó a Celestia. La princesa Luna nos sonrió según nos notó entre los presentes y después Celestia pidió que nos dejasen a solas con ellas y Shining y Cadence. En el mismo instante en que las Mane-6 y Spike salieron por los portones de la sala del trono, Celestia empezó a contarnos todo, y cuando digo todo quiero decir TODO.

Celestia: Supongo que ha llegado la hora de que confesemos.-dijo la princesa solar con voz suave.

Cadence: ¿Como, confesar?

Luna: Nosotras trajimos a Sweet y Chaos a Equestria.

Bueno, al menos lo dijo sin rodeos.

Shining:...¿Como?

Cadence:¿Que quieres decir, Tía Luna?

Celestia: Queremos decir que nosotras trajimos a estos dos pequeñines...¿Como decirlo?...De vuelta a casa.

Yo, por mi parte, entendía cada vez menos.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: Disculpe princesa Celestia, pero yo no entiendo nada.

Juan/Chaos Star: Pues imaginaos yo.

Celestia suspiró y empezó a contar lo que parecía una historia, pero mientras la iba contando, íbamos encajando piezas y más piezas de la historia.

Celestia: _Hace ya bastante tiempo, no demasiado pero si unos pocos años, Cadence se quedó embarazada de Shining Armor, eran dos gemelos alicornios y mi hermana y yo esperábamos con ansías la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la realeza de Equestria, pero algo sucedió de la noche a la mañana prácticamente...Cadence tuvo un aborto natural. Shining quedó muy entristecido por la devastadora noticia, pero eso es decir poco para el caso de Cadence, ella sufrió una tremenda depresión, no dejó de llorar en días enteros y estuvo sin comer ni beber nada, solo metida en su habitación llorando. Viendo que nuestra sobrina podía llegar a acabar muy enferma, mi hermana y yo decidimos borrar de la mente de Cadence y Shining Armor todo cuanto había pasado, no recordaban el embarazo ni nada de nada, y todo siguió así por un tiempo, hasta que descubrimos que los dos gemelos estaban vivos, solo que en otro universo, habían nacido con otros cuerpos y con todos sus poderes de pony sin poder usarlos, porque en el mundo en el que estaban no existía la magia. Recientemente encontramos una forma de devolverlos a este mundo con los cuerpos que tendrían de haber nacido en Equestria de la forma debida, pero antes enviamos unas pocas ideas al cerebro de los dos gemelos para que pudieran saber lo que les esperaba, sin embargo uno de ellos hizo una historia con esas ideas y la publicó en ese sitio llamado Internet, como lo llaman los humanos. Ahora que han vuelto a Equestria, Cadence y Shining comenzaron a sentir instintos de maternidad y paternidad hacia ellos, como es natural en padres e hijos, aunque no supieran la verdad._

Todos estábamos boquiabiertos por las palabras de Celestia.

Mikel/Sweet Soft: ¿Entonces...somos de verdad...Sweet Soft y Chaos Star?

Luna: Sí, incluso vuestros nombres son los que Cadence y Shining iban a poneros cuando nacieseis como ponis.

Cada vez estábamos más estupefactos. ¿Shining y Cadence eran...nuestros padres? En realidad era bastante lógico, desde que los vi por primera vez en la serie pude ver que serían unos padres excepcionales, ellos entraban en mi lista de personajes favoritos. Pude notar como desarrollaron un cierto sentido paternal y maternal desde que llegamos, como dijo Luna, pero pensé que era solo porque nos encontraban adorables, no porque fuésemos sus hijos de verdad.

Juan/Chaos Star: Lo que dice es mentira y tengo pruebas.

Dijo Juan/Chaos Star para sorpresa de todos después de estar un rato con cara pensativa.

Luna: ¿Mentira? ¿Por que?

Juan/Chaos Star: ¿Por que, si estos cuerpos tienen poco más de ocho años, y se supone que es nuestra edad real, en el mundo humano teníamos el doble de edad (16 años)?

La princesa Luna se rió un poco y soltó algo que destrozó esa teoría por completo.

Luna: En el mundo se Equestria el tiempo pasa el doble de rápido que en el mundo humano, por lo tanto tenéis la mitad de edad en Equestria de la que teníais en el mundo humano.

Lo peor no era que su teoría era aplastante, lo peor era que empezaba a creerla. No pude aguantarlo más...Lo cierto (ahora me avergüenza decirlo) es que...salí corriendo y llorando de la sala del trono, no pude oír que era lo que me decían para que me detuviese, pero hice caso omiso a esas voces. Seguí corriendo hacia un destino incierto, siendo observado por los guardias que pasaban por allí, pero no le dí importancia a eso. No paré de correr hasta llegar al jardín del castillo, me senté, extremadamente cansado, frente a un charco de agua que había allí y empecé a llorar de nuevo, como nunca lo había hecho, y no me faltaban razones. Toda mi vida era...una mentira.

FIN CAP 7

 **Siento que el final de este capítulo sea un poco triste, pero creanme, era muy necesario para que la trama quedase bien hecha. Les agradecería a todos mis lectores y a quien esté leyendo esto ahora mismo que dejasen al menos un pequeño review con su opinión, porque los review me ayudan a saber que hago bien o mal. ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente chapter con un gran Brohoof y un gran deseo de que pasen un buen día el sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dos horas, habían pasado dos horas y yo seguía llorando como un bebé sin chupete. Pero sentía demasiada confusión, enfado y tristeza como para que me diese vergüenza. Había hecho de todo para convencerme de que todo eso no era real. Incluso, en un intento desesperado, me puse el anillo mágico, que ya tenía terminado, en el cuerno. ¿Adivinan que pasó? NADA. Absolutamente nada. Seguí siendo el potro alicornio que, según la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia, siempre había sido en realidad. Estaba desconsolado...Al menos hasta que sentí algo suave y emplumado cubriendo mi espalda. Cuando miré, estaba envuelto en un ala de color rosa con brodes morados. El ala de Cadence, la cual me miraba con una mirada entre con ternura y con tristeza.

Cadence-Menos mal que te encuentro, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes.-me dijo la princesa del amor. Yo no respondí, pero le dije con la mirada que (o al menos eso entendió ella) estaba confundido y asustado.

Cadence-Lo sé, yo también lo estoy. Es decir, ¿Dos niños aparecen desde otro mundo y mis tías me dicen de pronto que mi marido y yo somos sus padres? La verdad es que me siento un poco (muy) desconcertada.-dijo Cadence abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

Sweet Soft-No es solo eso. Estoy muy asustado. ¿Como voy a manejar esto? ¿Como...? ¿Como estarán nuestras familias humanas?-pregunté.

Cadence-Mi tía ya me habló de eso. Uso un hechizo para que vuestras familias humanas os olvidasen completamente, como...como si nunca hubierais existido.-dijo tristemente Cadence. Yo me quedé devastado. Aunque pudiese volver, ¿Mi familia me habría olvidado? ¿N-No me recordaban ahora? ¿Tendría por lo menos una mínima probabilidad de que todo volviera a la normalidad? Me limité a derramar lágrimas y más lágrimas. No podía sacarme mis últimos pensamientos de la cabeza. Toda mi vida era una mentira, una horrible y falsa mentira, todo lo que creía conocer también era mentira, mi propio cuerpo, mi propia identidad, también era mentira y mi familia humana, aunque pudiese volver, me había olvidado, no me reconocerían. Cadence lloró conmigo y me apretó junto a su busto, en el cual me apoyé y lloré. Ella me acariciaba la crin mientras mi llanto llenaba el jardín. Aunque, unos 50 minutos después, me calmé. Cadence me puso en su lomo, todavía mimándome un poco, y volvimos al castillo, donde fuimos a una habitación que, según ella, nos había dejado Celestia para pasar la noche, ya que, al día siguiente, debíamos ir al Imperio de Cristal, en realidad eso tenía sentido, si Shining y Cadence eran nuestros padres, debíamos vivir con ellos en el Imperio de Cristal. En la habitación donde dormiríamos Chaos Star y yo (ya no tenía sentido llamarnos por nuestros nombres humanos) estaba mi "hermano" y Shining Armor con él, lo más seguro era que calmándolo como hizo Cadence conmigo, ya que Chaos también derramaba unas pocas lágrimas. Nos sentamos todos juntos en la cama y nos abrazamos. Debo admitir que eso se sentía muy bien, quizás porque tenía un poco del instinto de un niño de ocho años (aun teniendo cronológicamente dieciséis), después de estar un rato abrazados Cadence sonrió y nos dijo:

Cadence-No os preocupéis. Puede que no podáis regresar a vuestro mundo, pero haremos que vuestra nueva vida aquí sea tan buena como sea posible.-dijo acariciándonos las crines.

Shining-Mientras tanto creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.-dijo Shining.

Chaos Star-¿Cual idea?-preguntó Chaos.

Shining-Podríamos pasar el día de mañana hablando los cuatro juntos, para conoceros un poco mejor, no se yo, creo que debería conocer bien a mis hijos.-reveló Shining con una sonrisa.

Sweet Soft-La verdad es que me parece una idea bastante buena.-dije-Ya que vamos a ser una familia, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es conocernos mejor.

Cadence-Entonces está decidido. Mañana es para nosotros un "Día de Familia"-declaró Cadence alegremente.

Justo entonces nos llamaron para cenar en el comedor del castillo. Las princesas Celestia y Luna, las Mane-6 y Spike ya estaban allí. Supongo que ya estaban enterados de la noticia, porque todos nos observaban con una cara de tristeza (Sí, lo habéis oido bien, incluso a Pinkie Pie se le hizo plana la crin y la cola). Nos sentamos en nuestros correspondientes lugares, yo principalmente sin atreverme a mirar a nadie. Twilight fue quien rompió el hielo de toda la tensión que había en la sala.

Twilight-Sé que esto es un poco dificil para todos, y no puedo expresar con palabras el disgusto que nos hemos llevado todas. Pero al menos yo he ganado un par de adorables sobrinos.

Spike-¡Y yo he ganado un par de primos!

Todos empezamos a sonreir ante el entusiasmo de Spike. La crin y la cola de Pinkie se volvieron esponjadas de nuevo y cenamos entre risas y bromas...Bueno, casi todos. Las princesas Celestia y Luna no dijeron una palabra ni sonrieron en toda la noche. Seguramente se sentían culpables de toda la tristeza que nos habían hecho pasar a Chaos y a mí. En el fondo, aunque seguía un poco enfadado con ellas, no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena. No se merecían estar tristes, ellas solo querían recuperar una pequeña parte de su familia. Se MERECÍAN recuperar esa pequeña parte de la familia, es decir, se pasaban, literalmente, los días y las noches enteros dedicándose a sus subditos, ¿Era acaso tan egoísta desear un poco de felicidad propia? Yo, al menos, pensaba que no. De forma que, después de la cena, cuando Celestia y Luna salieron cabizbajas del comedor, las seguí y las llamé.

Sweet Soft-¡Esperad!-grité, con lo que conseguí llamar su atención.

Celestia-¿Pasa algo Sweet?-preguntó con aire triste la princesa Celestia.

Sweet Soft-Sé que estáis bastante (muy) deprimidas por la "pequeña" crisis de identidad que tuvimos Chaos y yo.

Luna-Porque somos las responsables.-dijo auto-culpándose la princesa Luna.

Sweet Soft-Puede que seáis las responsables, pero no por ello tenéis que ser tan dramáticas. Lo que tenéis que hacer es pasar un poco de tiempo con los dos nuevos sobrinos-nietos que acabáis de recuperar y no estar lamentándoos todo el tiempo. Si habéis recuperado a una familia, hagamos lo que hace una familia.

Las princesas parecían mudas ante mis palabras. Aun así Celestia llegó a preguntar:

Celestia-¿Y que hace una familia según tú?

Lo siguiente que sintieron las dos princesas fue un abrazo que les estaba dando a las dos a la vez, claro que solo llegaba a abrazar sus patas, pues su altura desde mi ángulo de vista es considerable. Las dos a la vez sonrieron y respondieron a mi abrazo con sus alas. Estuvimos así unos 2 minutos antes de cortar el abrazo y de ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a dormir de la forma más tranquila posible, sabiendo que al día siguiente Chaos y yo pasaríamos el día entero con nuestra nueva familia...Y sin saber que al día siguiente yo me vería forzado a hacer un gran sacrificio.

FIN CAP 8

 **Espero que os haya gustado el chapter de esta ocasión. ¿Cual será el sacrificio que tendrá que hacer Sweet (ya no vale la pena llamarle por su nombre antiguo)? ¿Lo pasará bien en el "Día de Familia"? Por cierto, no esperen que Sweet y Chaos llamen "mamá" y "papá" a Cadence y Shining hasta pasados unos capítulos, o al menos no de forma muy seguida, puesto que todavía tienen bastantes cambios que asimilar. ¡Se despide para verles a todos los lectores en el siguiente capítulo el sublime e imaginativo Luna Nueva 1499!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cadence nos estaba acostando a Chaos y a mí. Notó que no podíamos dormir, estábamos demasiado nerviosos por como íbamos a manejar vivir en el Imperio de Cristal.

Cadence: ¿Os pasa algo?-preguntó la princesa del amor con aire preocupado.

Chaos Star: Es que...no sabemos como será nuestra vida en el Imperio de Cristal.

Sweet Soft: No sabemos siquiera como reaccionarán los ponis de cristal al ver que tienen dos nuevos príncipes.

Chaos Star: O como reaccionará toda Equestria.

Cadence: No os preocupéis por eso. Lo más seguro es que todos se conmocionen un poco por tener dos nuevos príncipes en Equestria, pero nada más aparte de eso.

Dicho esto, y con nosotros mucho más tranquilos, Cadence nos arropó con la manta y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna (con bastante buena voz, por cierto).

Cadence:(Cantando)

 _Pequeño potro_

 _cálma tus miedos._

 _La luz nocturna vigilará tu dormir._

 _La luna y las estrellas,_

 _los planetas y el sol,_

 _gemirán al verte dormir._

 _El mundo de los sueños_

 _tú dominarás._

 _Tu sueño feliz_

 _se hará realidad._

Cuando Chaos y yo nos quisimos dar cuenta, estábamos dormidos gracias a la melodiosa y calmante voz de Cadence.

(Dentro de mi mente)

Estaba en mi paisaje onírico, mis entidades estaban frente a mí, o al menos las que quedaban, En resumen, todo normal.

Gravity: ¿Estáis bien Amo Sweet? ¿Como fue lo de...?-preguntó Gravity con aire preocupado sin llegar a terminar la frase debido a que se refirió a mis nuevos padres y a mi nueva vida. Estuve a punto de preguntar por qué no me llamaba "Amo Mikel" sino "Amo Sweet", pero no lo hice, dado que era mucho más responsable de mi parte llamarme por mi nombre pony ahora.

Sweet Soft: Estoy bien, gracias Gravity.-respondí calmádamente a la pregunta.

Storm: ¿Estáis seguro Amo? Puedo detectar que seguís un poco preocupado, ¿Por qué es?-preguntó Storm.

Sweet Soft: Vale, estoy un poco preocupado porque no sé lo que nos deparará nuestra nueva vida con Shining y Cadence, es decir, ¿Yo? ¿Un príncipe de todo un imperio? No, creo que...No me siento capaz de hacerlo.

Glaciem: ¿Hacer que Amo? Vuestros nuevos padres gobernarán el Imperio por vos y por vuestro hermano, vos solo sois un potro después de todo, no tenéis nada de que preocuparos salvo divertiros y relajaros.

Crystal: Solo tenéis una misión en este nuevo mundo Amo Sweet: Ser más feliz de lo que fuisteis en el mundo humano.

Cure: Ahora tenéis una nueva familia Amo. Disfrutadla y amadla, dado que ellos parecen quereros mucho, aunque solo hayáis llegado hace unos días.

Mi entidades tenían razón. No era momento de preocuparse por nada. Tenía unos nuevos padres, una nueva familia y una nueva vida y no tenía la intención de desaprovecharla.

Sweet Soft: Tenéis razón. ¡No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de una nueva vida! ¡Voy a ser el mejor príncipe que haya conocido Equestria!-declaré con fuerza y determinación antes de despertarme.

(Realidad)

Empecé a abrir mis ojos. Di un bostezo y, cuando me desperecé, me fijé en que Chaos no estaba a mi lado, pero venía el ruido del agua cayendo desde el baño de la habitación, seguramente Chaos se estaría dando una ducha. Justo entonces entró Cadence en la habitación.

Cadence: ¡Buenos días cariño! Tu hermano ya nos avisó de que se iba a dar una ducha en lo que tú te despertabas.-dijo mirándome con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo una madre puede tener. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Shining entró.

Shining: ¿Que tal campeón? ¿Tuviste una buena noche de descanso?-preguntó alegremente revolviéndome mi crin. Yo me reí un poco y respondí, sonriendo:

Sweet Soft: Dormí muy bien, gracias.

Justo entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y Chaos salió de él, sonriendo en cuanto vio a "nuestros padres".

Chaos Star: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Todos los restantes: ¡Buenos días!

Después de que yo me diera mi correspondiente ducha, fuimos todos juntos al comedor para desayunar y prepararnos para irnos al Imperio de Cristal. Íbamos a ir en tren y, de hecho, el tren que iba al Imperio de Cristal estaba LITERALMENTE hecho de cristal. No sabía como era posible eso, pero molaba bastante, la verdad. Cadence observó que yo observaba admirado el tren y me explicó con una risita:

Cadence: ¿Es bonito, verdad que sí? Es el tren exclusivo para la realeza. El que usan otros ponis para ir al Imperio de Cristal es muy diferente.

Dicho esto, entramos en el tren. Shining nos explicó a mi hermano (no tienen idea de lo raro que se me hace llamar así a Chaos) y a mí que el viaje era de un día completo, por lo cual dormiríamos en el tren. Una vez que estuvimos cómodos en la cabina del tren donde íbamos a dormir esa noche, vimos a Cadence buscando algo en sus grandes alforjas. Shining se fue a revisar que todo estuviera bien en el tren y con los guardias.

Chaos Star: ¿Qué estás buscando?-preguntó Chaos a la alicornio rosa.

Cadence: Solo algo con que los pequeños potros se pueden divertir...¡Aquí está!-exclamó Cadence sacando de su alforja una pelota de tamaño mediano, de color violeta oscuro con lunares blancos repartidos por la superficie gomosa. Después de haber sacado la pelota de sus alforjas, sin previo aviso, empujó de forma suave la esfera hacia mis pezuñas. Sin saber porque, al atraparla con mis pezuñas, sentí como una alegría interna, algo que no sabía explicar bien. Mi siguiente acto fue empujar la pelota hacia Chaos, el cual sonrió cuando la cogió.

(20 segundos después)

Sweet Soft: ¡Tuya!-exclamé empujando la pelota hacia mi hermano, el cual me la devolvió después de reírse de manera un poco infantil. En ese momento, al tiempo que le pasaba la pelota a Chaos, me dí cuenta de lo que nos pasaba: Nuestros instintos de niños de 8 años comenzaban a despertarse, quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos quedaba hasta que esos instintos despertasen por completo y quien sabe lo que pasaría entonces. Pero por otro lado se sentía...bien. Sentía como si no tuviera más preocupaciones, sentía felicidad, una felicidad y curiosidad infantil que no recuerdo siquiera haber tenido. Pasamos un rato más jugando con la pelota hasta que un ruido interrumpió la diversión: Dos estómagos rugiendo. Cadence pasaba delante de nuestra habitación del tren, pues nos había dejado jugando antes de irse a hacer quien sabe que. La alicornio del amor al parecer notó que teníamos hambre (no sé como pudo notar eso, pero pudo al fin y al cabo), porque sin mediar palabra, sonrió, nos colocó en su lomo y nos llevó hacia lo que parecía un vagón restaurante, donde había una mesa donde ya nos esperaba Shining.

Shining:¡Hola chicos!-saludó Shining en cuanto nos notó. Nosotros devolvimos el saludo y nos sentamos en las sillas, donde se nos sirvió un plato de una cosa rara, humeante y amarilla.

Chaos: ¿Que...es esto?-preguntó mi hermano con bastante recelo.

Cadence: Es estofado de heno.-dijo simplemente Cadence sonriéndonos cálidamente. No sé porqué pero, al ver esa sonrisa, mi voluntad flaqueó, y al parecer la de Chaos también. Tomé la cuchara con mi magia, la usé para coger una porción de ese extraño estofado y me la llevé a la boca. ¡Santa Celestia! ¡Jamás probé algo tan increíblemente delicioso! Mi hermano y yo debimos terminarlo todo muy rápido, porque, cuando terminamos el plato, Cadence y Shining todavía iban por la mitad.

Shining: ¡Vaya! Realmente teníais hambre.-comentó Shining con tono un poco burlesco pero sin llegar a ofender. Chaos y yo solo nos sonrojamos un poco. El postre realmente era delicioso, de hecho, era tarta de manzana, uno de mis postres preferidos. Esa vez la comimos bastante más despacio, no queríamos ganarnos un dolor de barriga. Después de que terminamos de comer volvimos a nuestro vagón a seguir jugando con la pelota y con unos bloques de construcción que nos dio Cadence. Antes de darnos cuenta era ya de noche, y por tanto la hora de dormir. Cadence fue a acostarnos, nosotros no queríamos irnos a la cama todavía, pero era obvio que estábamos cansados, porque dimos unos bostezos que al parecer Cadence encontró adorables, soltó un suave "Aaaawwww" y nos acostó a los dos en una cama plegable del vagón. Nos dormimos casi instantáneamente, quizá por la energía perdida en nuestro tiempo de juego. Cadence apagó la luz y salió del vagón, dejándonos dormir.

FIN CAP 9

 **Siento mucho no poner el sacrificio que iba a hacer Sweet en este capítulo, pero me pareció que sería bueno dejar al lector/a con la intriga un poco más. Pero no se preocupen por nada, con toda seguridad la "acción" (la pongo entre comillas porque no será acción como tal pero si habrá cosas que seguro harán interesarse al lector/a. Solamente es que decidí dejar este capítulo para el día de familia de Shining, Cadence, Sweet y Chaos, espero no se molesten. ¡Se despide para verles a todos en el siguiente capítulo el sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


	10. Chapter 10

¿?-¡Arriba, dormilones! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Eso fue lo primero que oí según me desperté esa mañana. Shining estaba abriendo las cortinas de la ventana de nuestro vagón de tren, dejando pasar la odiosa luz del astro rey por ella. Pero de inmediato me repuse del enfado. Pude ver el Imperio de Cristal, estaba todo hecho de cristal, ¡Hasta los ponis! Los colores que reflejaba el cristal sobre el suelo (y en todas partes) eran unos colores increíbles, algunos eran los comunes y otros muchos, en su inmensa mayoría, eran colores a los que mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados y, aunque escribiese mil y una páginas, no sería capaz de describir. Según nos bajamos del tren unos guardias estaban allí para ofrecernos a los cuatro, con una reverencia, meternos en un carruaje tirado por ellos mismos, que sin duda llevaba al hermosísimo castillo de Cristal. Los ponis de cristal miraban muy contentos el carruaje donde íbamos los cuatro, incluso llegaron a saludarnos desde fuera. Según llegamos al castillo había un montón (por un montón me refiero a lo que me parecieron miles) de empleados llegando a saludarnos, aunque, como ya era habitual, se nos quedaron mirando a mi hermano y a mí con una cara confundida. Claro que, después de reponerse de la sorpresa y de saludar a nuestros padres con una reverencia, Cadence nos llevó hacia una puerta bastante grande (que por cierto el recorrido fue bastante largo, ese castillo era Enorme, con E mayúscula). Abrió dicha puerta y nos encontramos con una habitación bastante grande, ante la que solo pudimos decir al unisono:

Sweet Soft y Chaos Star: ¡WOW!

Y no era para menos. La habitación estaba pintada de azul claro con nubes blancas repartidas por las paredes y estrellas amarillas repartidas por el techo, unas grandes ventanas estaban en la pared más lejana, dos camas que podrían dar envidia a una cama de matrimonio (por separado), una pintada de dorado con mi Marca de Belleza en la cabecera, y la otra pintada de morado con la Marca de Belleza de Chaos en la cabecera. La habitación en cuestión estaba llena de juguetes y peluches, a cual más colorido.

Cadence: ¿Que os parece?-preguntó con una sonrisa la alicornio rosa.

Chaos Star: ¿Esta es...nuestra habitación?

Shining: Naturalmente.-dijo Shining apareciendo por detrás de Cadence-¿De quien iba a ser si no?

Mi hermano y yo no sabíamos como reaccionar. Simplemente fuimos como dos rayos a abrazar las patas de nuestros padres. Shining y Cadence sonrieron y respondieron a nuestro abrazo. Según rompimos el abrazo, al cabo de unos momentos, Shining y Cadence se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres y nos dejaron en nuestra nueva habitación. Durante las dos siguientes horas nos entretuvimos jugando con los diferentes juguetes. Esa fue otra ocasión en la que sentí como mis instintos de niño pequeño comenzaban a despertar, solo que esa vez fue más fuerte que la primera. Y no se sentía mal. De hecho, se sentía...bien...¿A quien quiero engañar? ¡Se sentía como nada que hubiese sentido en mi vida! Sin ninguna preocupación, solo distraerme y pasármelo bien con los juguetes de la habitación. Tengo que admitir que era muy divertido jugar con todo juguete que me encontraba, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer. Simplemente porque era divertido. Cuando comenzaba otra emocionante lucha entre un oso de peluche y un dragón de juguete, llamaron a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Chaos: ¡Adelante!-dijo Chaos en voz alta. La puerta se abrió y entró una pony de cristal terrestre de color celeste con crin verde y amarilla y ojos morados, su Marca de Belleza era una pequeña campana.

?: Perdónenme altezas, pero el almuerzo ya está servido en el comedor.-dijo con tono respetuoso la pony recién llegada. Mi hermano y yo, un poco avergonzados con lo de "altezas", la seguimos hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban sentados nuestros padres. La comida estaba ya servida: Unas sencillas pero apetitosas ensaladas. Saludamos a nuestros padres y comimos las ensaladas con apetito. Cadence, al terminar la comida, se empezó a reir. Chaos y yo levantamos una ceja en sentido interrogativo, ella nos señaló a nuestras narices, donde yo tenía una hoja de lechuga pegada y Chaos tenía una mancha de aceite del aderezo. Justo después de limpiarnos la cara con unas servilletas, un pony pegaso de cristal de cuerpo azul celeste, melena y cola amarillas y ojos morado brillante, conjuntado con una Marca de Belleza en forma de llave de color morado, entró a todo galope en la sala.

?: ¡Altezas! ¡Una catástrofe tremebunda acaba de ocurrir!

Shining: ¿Que ocurre, Purple Key?-preguntó Shining, seguramente refiriéndose al pony recién llegado.

Purple Key: ¡EL CONSEJERO REAL, PARCHMENT! ¡ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL!

Shining y Cadence se quedaron con la mirada en blanco, para que acto seguido Shining fuese hacia el pony a toda pastilla, lo cogiese del pescuezo y lo sacudiese gritando:

Shining: ¡¿ESTÁS TOTAL Y MISERABLEMENTE SEGURO?!

El pegaso (Purple Key), una vez que terminó de ser sacudido, respondió con bastante miedo:

Purple Key: S-Sí, alteza. E-Estoy seguro.

Sweet y Chaos: ¿Quien es Parchment?-preguntamos Chaos y yo al unísono. Cadence, bajando la cabeza hacia nosotros, respondió con pesar:

Cadence: Parchment es uno de los consejeros reales del Imperio de Cristal, y con mucho el más sabio y competente de todos ellos. Le tenemos muchísimo aprecio todos en palacio y, realmente, esta es una noticia horrible para todos.

Después de darnos esa información, Cadence se volvió hacia Shining.

Cadence: Debemos ir al hospital de inmediato.

Shining: ¡Tienes razón!-respondió Shining colocándonos a los dos en su lomo y comenzando a correr hacia el hospital.

(En el hospital del Imperio de Cristal)

Habíamos llegado al hospital (después de una agitada media hora en el lomo de Shining) y estábamos frente a uno de los numerosos doctores que, continuamente, atendían en todo a Parchment.

Doctor: Al parecer está en coma, Majestades.-dijo el doctor que había salido un momento de la sala para ir a buscar algo que ni mi hermano ni yo sabíamos lo que era-Sufrió un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza y parece que ni siquiera la magia de curación normal puede salvarlo.

Cadence: ¿A que se refiere con "magia de curación normal"?-preguntó Cadence.

Doctor: Me refiero a que tan solo alguien con un poder mágico/curativo fuera de lo común podría salvar a Lord Parchment.-aclaró el médico. En ese momento yo tuve lo que a mis ojos era una idea horrible.

Cure: _Sabéis que es necesario, Amo Sweet. No me importa si puedo salvar una vida._ -me dijo Cure desde mi mente.

Sweet: _Cure...N-No puedo...No quiero perder a ninguno más de vosotros..._ -pensé comunicándole telepáticamente a mis entidades mis palabras. Acto seguido sentí como si me llegasen pensamientos de calma. Eran como sentimientos y pensamientos a la misma vez. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer...aunque significase perder a una querida amiga. Una vez el médico nos dejó a solas para seguir atendiendo a Parchment, Cadence notó como en mis ojos se empezaban a acumular lágrimas.

Cadence: ¿Que te ocurre, amor?-preguntó Cadence cubriéndome con un ala. Yo la miré a los ojos y le respondí, hipando un poco por el llanto:

Sweet: Yo...puedo curar a Parchment.

Shining: ¡Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado...en esta semana! ¿Por que eso es motivo de tristeza?

Sweet: Porque, según lo que os conté la última vez, ahora tendría que perder a otra de mis entidades, llamada Cure, para siempre.

Podría decirse que se lo dije de forma escueta y directa. Shining, Cadence y Chaos se quedaron con caras estáticas durante unos segundos, pero después Cadence puso una cara llena de ternura y comprensión.

Cadence: ¿Y esa tal Cure que opina al respecto?

Cure: _Decídselo Amo Sweet. Como ya sabéis, no tengo ningún tipo de temor._

Sweet: Opina lo mismo que yo estoy tratando de dudar: Quiere curar a Parchment, aún a costa de desaparecer para siempre.

Shining: Comprendemos que debe ser un sacrificio muy duro para tí, Sweet. Pero si todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es necesario, incluso tú, no veo otra alternativa.

Yo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, invoqué la magia de mi cuerno y, allí, en medio de la sala de espera (por suerte no había nadie excepto nosotros cuatro) me dispuse a hacer una de las cosas que había descubierto que más me dolía.

Sweet: **Eres mi compañera de la mente sobre el cuerpo...¡CURE!**

Un brillo verde sustituyó a mi aura dorada y, como en la vez anterior, ese brillo empezó a cubrir todo mi cuerpo. Mi crin y mi cola se volvieron de color verde pasto con hojas creciendo de las mismísimas crin y cola. Parte de mis alas, en las puntas de las plumas, se volvieron tan verdes como mi crin. Mi Marca de Belleza se volvió una cruz de médico verde con enredaderas en ella...Me había transformado en un auténtico ente de la rama de curación de la magia.

Cadence: No...lo puedo creer.

Shining: Es increíble. Completamente increíble.

Chaos: Impresionante es lo que es.

Yo abrí mis ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados durante mi (tengo que admitirlo) muy placentera transformación, mostrando que ahora eran de un intenso color verde oscuro. Sin mediar palabra y con una cara completamente seria, abrí las puertas de la sala donde estaba Parchment. Allí lo ví. Un unicornio de cristal de cuero marrón, de crin y cola azules, no se veían sus ojos puesto que estaba en coma y, por ende, los tenía cerrados. Tampoco se veía su Marca de Belleza puesto que estaba tapada por la sábana que le cubría. Mi cuerno se llenó de un intenso fulgor verde, así como el completo cuerpo de Parchment. Estaba muy claro, tenía un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y amenazaba con llevárselo a mejor vida. No sabía porqué, pero sabía todo eso con solo cubrirlo con mi brillo verde curativo. Empecé a concentrarme en curar al unicornio, el brillo verde de mi cuerno y su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más intenso. Yo estaba en un serio aprieto. Sus heridas eran realmente graves y, a decir verdad, tenía muchísimo miedo de no poder ser suficiente para poder curarlo. Tenía uno de los más grandes miedos que había sufrido en mi vida, era el miedo de que Cure se hubiese sacrificado en vano. No pude evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas. La mayor parte de esas lágrimas caían directamente sobre Parchment. En ese momento noté una cosa: El nivel de malestar que tenía Parchment estaba disminuyendo. Al momento me dí cuenta: No era mi magia directa la que curaba a Parchment, eran mis sentimientos canalizados a través de la magia. Me concentré esta vez en cosas que me hicieran feliz, que me alegrasen, que me hiciesen sentir gozoso en mi interior. Al momento noté como el nivel de malestar de Parchment disminuía rápidamente y sin cesar. Al final terminaron por desaparecer absolutamente todos los daños que el unicornio tenía en su interior. En ese justo instante, uno de los doctores entró en la sala y me descubrió.

Doctor: ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Este no es lugar para potrillos!

Sweet: (Con voz seria) Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de curar a Lord Parchment, en unas pocas horas despertará. Por el momento sugiero que preparen otra camilla y otra habitación.

Doctor: ¿Por que?

Yo no pude responder. Justo entonces la energía se me acabó. Mi crin, junto con mi cola, mis alas, mis ojos y mi Marca de Belleza, volvieron a ser normales. Un momento después sentí como me caía al suelo al no poder mantener siquiera el equilibrio de lo cansado que estaba. Un instante después, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

FIN CAP 10

 **Por si alguno de mis queridos lectores se desilusionó con este capítulo, yo ya avisé de que no iba a haber acción como tal. Espero que con este capítulo hayan quedado saciados, entretenidos y...Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más, por esta ocasión. ¡Se despide para verles a todos ustedes en el siguiente capítulo el implacable, creativo y sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


	11. Chapter 11

Me encontraba, de nuevo, en mi mundo onírico. Enfrente de mí, como siempre, estaban las entidades que quedaban: Glaciem, Magnet, Gravity, Ventus, Storm, Strong y Crystal. Me preguntaba si tendría que perderlos a ellos también. No estaba seguro de eso, bueno, ni de eso ni de nada.

Crystal-¿Os encontráis bien, Amo Sweet?-preguntó Crystal con notable tono de preocupación.

Sweet-(Suspiro) No lo sé Crystal, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Storm-A lo mejor os sentiríais mejor, Amo Sweet, si hablarais de ello.-dijo Storm de forma realmente seria.

Sweet-Pues...-empecé-Ojalá pudiese encontrar algún modo de no teneros que perder a ninguno más. No me siento bien en esta ocasión, no me he sentido bien en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que he tenido que usar la Invocación Interior y, la verdad, agradecería que no tuviera que hacerlo más.

Mi voz se volvió un poco temblorosa, de mis ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. Pero no iba a negar que me sentía un poco mejor después de decir todo lo que pensaba sobre el tema.

Magnet-¿Veis, Amo? Todo el mundo es capaz de sentirse bien con liberar un poco sus sentimientos.

Lo máximo que pude hacer era asentir, puesto que mi espacio onírico empezaba a distorsionarse.

(En el mundo real, Hospital del Imperio de Cristal)

Empecé a despertar. Empecé, desde a no oir nada, a escuchar voces de fondo, muy borrosas y discordantes en sus tonos. Me costaba mucho trabajo abrir los ojos, pero después de aproximadamente 3 minutos, no me costó casi nada. Eso sí, tenía que abrirlos muy despacio, pues si no no me acostumbraría a la luz que se me venía encima. Según los terminé de abrir, y después de una buena mirada a mi alrededor, descubrí que estaba en una cama de hospital. A mi lado derecho, y leyendo un periódico, estaba una de las enfermeras.

Sweet-Ejem...-dije, tan solo, para hacer notar que estaba despierto, aunque seguía un poco mareado.

Emfermera-¡Oh! ¡Menos mal que ha despertado, alteza! ¡Sus padres lo están esperando en la sala!-dijo la enfermera, la cual era de cuero blanco, melena rosada recogida en un moño, ojos azules y Marca en forma de una cruz médica roja con corazones rosas alrededor suyo. Dicha enfermera salió por la puerta y, unos segundos después, entraron por la puerta Cadance, Shining y Chaos.

Chaos-¡Menos mal que te despertaste, hermanito!-dijo Chaos, haciendo énfasis en lo de "hermanito", por lo cual yo rodé los ojos, con obvia desaprobación por el diminutivo. Cadence, en cambio, al igual que Shining, me abrazaron fuertemente.

Cadence-No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti, amor.-me dijo Cadence con ternura, tal vez, excesiva.

Shining-Habría sido una gran pérdida política el perder a Parchment, pero por suerte lo has curado, y debo decir que con muy buena técnica.-dijo Shining revolviéndome la melena, por lo que produjo una risa por mi parte.

Cadence-Bueno, mas nos vale salir pronto de este hospital, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta.-dijo Cadence.

Sweet-¿Que fiesta?-pregunté.

Shining-Pues la fiesta que hay en el castillo en honor de los dos nuevos príncipes del Imperio de Cristal.-dijo alegremente Shining.

Chaos-¡Va a ser genial!-exclamó Chaos-Solo espero que no tengamos que llevar uno de esos tontos trajes.

(En el castillo, 5 horas después de salir del hospital y de que un carruaje nos recogiera)

Chaos y yo estábamos ya arreglados, y con arreglados quiero decir engalanados con una capa larga (dorada en mi caso y morada en el de Chaos) con bordes blancos, aparte de unos zapatos de oro adaptados para nuestros cascos y unas coronas de oro con incrustaciones de diamentes. Se podría pensar que eran unas vestimentas muy elegantes, y en realidad así era, pero lo cierto era que también eran bastante incomodas. Con esos mismos trajes tuvimos que caminar todo el camino desde nuestra habitación hasta el jardín donde se iba a realizar la fiesta. Pedí a Cadence que me dejase quitarme al menos la capa, pero ella dijo que estábamos a punto de llegar y que (esto último con tono cariñoso) "su potro grande" aguantase un poco, que estaríamos muy poco en la fiesta. Los guardias abrieron las grandes puertas y salimos a dicho jardín. Una vez dentro, pude oír un montón de voces murmurando:

Pony de Cristal-"Así que esos son los nuevos príncipes".

Pony de Cristal 2-"¡Son adorables!"

Y un montón de cosas más. Pero a mí, principalmente, no me importaba lo que dijeran. Me estaban entrando muchísimas dudas. ¿Sabría hacerlo bien como príncipe? Bien cierto es que mis padres se encargarían de todo el trabajo, pero tenía la impresión de que también caería alguna que otra responsabilidad sobre mí. Y si llegase ese caso ¿Sabría cargar con esa responsabilidad?

Strong- _Podréis sin duda, Amo Sweet._

Crystal- _Nosotros estaremos en todo momento para vos, aun cuando nos uséis en la Invocación Interior._

Me emocionó "escuchar" esas palabras. Sentía que contaba con "apoyo extra" para mi nueva vida como príncipe del Imperio de Cristal. Por primera vez, sentía que podía hacerlo bien (aunque no tuviese que hacer gran cosa).

(Una hora después)

Como dijo Cadence, no nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en la fiesta de coronación. La razón para eso era que eran las 21:30 pasadas, y por ende, Chaos y yo teníamos muchísimo sueño. Estábamos que no podíamos ni caminar del sueño que teníamos. Cadence y Shining nos cargaron con su magia hasta nuestra habitación y nos quitaron y colgaron en unas perchas en el armario las elegantes ropas que antes llevábamos. Nos acostaron en nuestras respectivas camas y nos dieron a cada uno un cariñoso beso en la frente después de darnos un peluche para abrazar a cada uno.

Cadence-Que durmáis bien.-nos dijo Cadence cuando ya estábamos completamente dormidos. Al mismo tiempo se me estaba ocurriendo una idea que me podría garantizar que, en futuras batallas, solo usaría la Invocación Interior como ultimo recurso.

(En mi mundo onírico)

Storm-Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos vuestra idea, Amo Sweet. ¿Estáis seguro de que es una buena idea?

Sweet-Si eso implica no perderos a ninguno más, estoy completamente seguro.

Crystal-Ojalá que tengáis razón, Amo Sweet.

Durante lo que me parecieron horas, estuvimos hablando de lo que se me había ocurrido, discutiendo los pros y contras. Sería mucho esfuerzo, pero estaba decidido por lo menos a intentarlo.

Magnet: Si estáis dispuestos a ello, Amo Sweet, os apoyaremos frente a lo que haga falta.

Agradecí esas palabras de Magnet, no me dio tiempo a más, pues mi vacío empezaba a distorsionarse.

(En el mundo real, habitación de Sweet y Chaos, 8:30 de la mañana)

Empecé a abrir los ojos. Me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación. Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a despertar a mi hermano. Una vez empezó a abrir los ojos, me miró con cara de molestia.

Chaos:¿Que te pasa Sweet? Estaba soñando con una casa de dulces, como la de Hansel y Gretel.-dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo me reí. Chaos siempre ha sido bastante glotón. De todos modos me dispuse a decirle lo que se me había ocurrido. Una vez se lo conté de cabo a rabo, me miró con extrañeza.

Chaos:Si a tí te parece bien, a mí también pero, ¿Tú estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Al decir esas palabras, Chaos sonó exactamente como Storm, de forma que le repetí lo que dije en mi mundo onírico.

Sweet: Si eso implica no perder a ninguna de mis entidades, estoy completamente seguro.

Chaos sonrió y, sin decir una palabra, se bajó de la cama, se dispuso a hacerla, al igual que yo. Una vez hecho eso, nos dirigimos juntos al comedor del castillo, el el cual nos esperaban nuestros padres.

Shining y Cadence: ¡Buenos días!

Pero, en lugar de responder, Chaos me cubrió durante un momento la espalda con su ala izquierda para darme ánimos, yo me encaminé unos pasos hacia nuestros padres y les dije lo que había estado pensando desde la noche anterior.

Sweet: Queremos aprender...a manejar una espada.

FIN CAP 11

 **Antes que nada, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo, pero en fin, aquí está. No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que le agradezco muchísimo a mi querido amigo "Eyedragon Ancalagon" por darme unas cuantas ideas para este capítulo y, a la vez, para otros. Otra vez me disculpo por hacer capítulos tan cortos, pero prometo que el próximo será algo más largo. En fin, supongo que está todo dicho, ¡Se despide, para verles en el próximo capítulo, el sublime e indomable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola, gente de Fanfiction! ¡Con vosotros el gran Luna Nueva 1499 portando un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic! Quería darles las gracias a todos mis lectores, followers y demás, por el gran éxito que ha alcanzado esta historia, pues he descubierto que es la que más gusta a mis lectores. Incluso a ti, si, a ti, tú que estás leyendo esta historia en este instante, eres importante para el crecimiento de este fanfic. Sin más preámbulos, empecemos ya con el capítulo.**

 **Uno del estudio de Luna Nueva 1499's: Anda que ya tocaba, este Luna se enrolla como las persianas.**

 **¡No te creas que no lo he oído! ¡Ya hablaremos después! Por ahora...¡LUCES! ¡CÁMARA! ¡ACCIÓN!**

¿Lugar?: El campo de entrenamiento de la guardia real del imperio de cristal. ¿Hora?: Las 9:00 AM. ¿Clima?: ¡¿A quien demonios le importa eso?

Nuestros padres, aún con su preocupación, y viendo el empeño que poníamos en aprender a manejar una espada, accedieron. Por ello nos pusieron un instructor. Y aunque no lo crean, el arte de la espada no es todo acción, tiene su parte tanto teórica como pesada de estudiar. Por suerte tanto mi hermano como yo nos saltamos esa parte en poco tiempo ("tos" "tos" 2 semanas "tos") y pasamos a la parte práctica.

Instructor "Brave Sword" (un pony unicornio de color marrón con abundante cabellera y cola azules y ojos azules también, Cutie Mark de una espada frente a un escudo. Es uno de los sub-capitanes de la guardia de cristal.): A ver muchachuelos, esto del arte de la espada no es fácil en ninguno de los sentidos, pero una vez que llegas a dominar "la visión" se vuelve, y os lo digo como experiencia propia, tan fácil como respirar.-dijo nuestro nuevo instructor sosteniendo con su magia una espada de madera totalmente idéntica a las que portábamos nosotros.

Sweet: ¿A que se refiere con eso de "la visión"?-pregunté levantando el casco.

Brave Sword: Me refiero a esto: Cuando se llega a dominar una técnica de espada con el nombre ya mencionado, cualquiera puede aprender a predecir los movimientos del adversario.

Chaos: Debe de ser realmente útil.

Brave Sword: Y lo es. Pero creedme que se tarda en llegar a dominarla. Por eso mas vale...¡Empezar cuanto antes!

Dicho esto, y por sorpresa, se lanzó hacia nosotros con la espada en ristre. Apenas pudimos bloquearlo en conjunto con nuestras dos espadas, antes de conseguir echarlo hacia atrás con mucho esfuerzo.

Brave Sword: (Riéndose ligeramente) Muy bien. Veo que tenéis bastante talento. Cierto es que era un ataque bastante débil, pero lo habéis bloqueado trabajando en equipo y de forma prácticamente perfecta. Otros estudiantes no pudieron bloquearlo.

Sweet (Recuperando el aliento): ¿Y donde están ahora esos estudiantes?

Brave Sword: En la enfermería desde hace 3 días.

Chaos y yo tragamos saliva. Por lo que parecía, nuestro maestro no iba a tener piedad (o por lo menos, no demasiada) al tratar con nosotros.

Y VAYA QUE TENÍAMOS RAZÓN.

(1 Día después)

Brave Sword: Hoy practicaremos los ataques básicos. (Blandiendo la espada de madera) ¡A ver! ¡El más semental de los dos, que venga a por mí!

(Tres instantes después)

Sweet: ¡Uy! Que vaya Chaos. Si a mi, los empleados del castillo me llaman "El delicado".-dije, absurdamente, haciendo que me ponía rimmel en las pestañas.

Chaos: ¡Quita, quita, locuelo! ¡Si yo tengo hora en la peluquería y me he de rizar la crin!-me contradijo mi hermano, en un absurdo intento de sonar femenino, poniéndose, en los labios, el color de un lápiz labial de color rojo fuerte.

A estas dos situaciones hubo diferentes reacciones: Shining (que nos observaba desde una distancia segura) se sujetaba las costillas del esfuerzo que hacia por no reírse. Cadence (que también nos observaba desde una distancia segura) tenía la pezuña en la frente (facehoof) y nuestro maestro estaba sentado en una esquina del campo de entrenamiento con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, y juraría que lo oi decir en voz baja "mis alumnos no se toman en serio su entrenamiento".

Brave Sword: ¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Chaos peleará primero!

Chaos se adelantó unos pasos a mi para enfrentarse en un duelo contra nuestro maestro, en el que, naturalmente, se esforzaría más Chaos que él.

Chaos: Eh...Sweet...Lo tienes todo controlado ahí atrás...¿Verdad?

Sweet: ¡Claro, claro!

Decia yo mientras, con mi magia, escribía en una corona de flores bastante grande: "A mi hermano Chaos, nunca le olvidare".

(Media hora después)

Ibamos a ducharnos después de la clase. En serio que Brave Sword nos hacía esforzarnos. Después de que nos quitásemos toda la porqueria de encima, Chaos y yo nos pusimos a dialogar (o más bien a discutir) entre nosotros.

Sweet: El maestro nos hizo esforzarnos hoy, ¿Eh?

Chaos: Desde luego. Las ganas que me están entrando de devolverle el esfuerzo con una buena broma están siendo ÉPICAS.

Sweet: Deberías dejarme eso a mí, yo soy, obviamente, el que está más capacitado de los dos para gastar una broma.

Chaos: (Riéndose ligeramente)...¿Qué quieres decir? A ti se te puede dar bien eso de la estrategia, querido hermanito, pero soy yo quien tiene el talento para la acción.

Sweet: (Sarcasmo) Si, claro. Y luego te despiertas.

Chaos: ¿Y si lo decidimos con un pequeño duelo?

Sweet: ¿Duelo?

Chaos: Quien consiga gastarle la mejor broma a Brave Sword, gana. (Tendiéndome la pezuña) ¿Trato?

Sweet: (Sacudiendo la pezuña después de pensarlo un poco) ¡Trato!

(Al día siguiente)

Brave Sword se estaba despertando. Se encaminó al baño que tenía su habitación en el castillo, se miró al espejo para lavarse los dientes...y vio su crin, un poco...diferente. Estaba pintada toda de rosa chillón. Dio tal grito que se oyó por todo el castillo.

(Una hora después)

Brave Sword: Como encuentre al que me ha pintado la crin...por lo menos ya está en su color normal.

Y no mentía. Había conseguido que su crin volviese a su azul normal. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho. Al terminar de desayunar esa mañana, y a los cinco minutos de empezar con el papeleo propio de un sub-capitán, sus tripas comenzaron a gorgotearle.

(En el pasillo)

Una de las asistentas del castillo: Hum...con dos horas libres, podría ir a ver qué está haciendo Brave Sword.

Esa asistenta, llamada Star Rain, era una pegaso muy amiga de Brave Sword. Pero justo cuando iba a su estudio, alguien que iba corriendo a una velocidad que podría envidiar a Rainbow Dash, la pasó por el lado, haciendo que ella diera unas cuantas vueltas.

Star Rain: (Refunfuñando) Hay ponis que no tienen educación.

(En la sala del trono)

Uno de los guardias estaba hablando con nuestros padres, tenía pinta de haber corrido mucho.

Guardia: Verán, yo estaba en el W.C. cuando de pronto llega Brave Sword, derriba la puerta, me echa fuera de una patada y...

Shining: Comprendo, hablaré con él.

Cuando nuestros padres salieron del salón, Chaos y yo salimos de detrás de los tronos.

Chaos: Te digo que lo de ponerle un laxante en el desayuno ha sido lo mejor.

Sweet: Y yo que lo mejor ha sido lo de pintarle la crin.

Chaos: ¡Vale! ¡Esto ya es personal!

Sweet: ¡Lo mismo digo!

Los dos a la vez: ¡Qué el duelo comience!

FIN CAP 12

 **¡Y con esto termina el chapter de esta ocasión! Si lo desean, pueden encontrar el duelo de bromas de Sweet y Chaos en mi fanfic "Las Locuras de Luna Nueva 1499", puesto que lo voy a escribir ahí. Pásense si desean reírse un buen rato. ¡Les desea un gran día el gran escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**

 **Empleado: ¡Jefe! ¡Desáteme ahora mismo! ¡¿Que hace con esos globos de agua?!**

 **P.D: Deseen suerte al empleado de antes, la va a necesitar.**


End file.
